On The Road, Far From Home
by OrangeGalen
Summary: Six months after Frozen, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff revisit Elsa's Ice Place. However, things don't go as planed when Elsa gets dragged into a rift that leaves her stranded in the Pokémon world. Anna and Kristoff go after her, but wind up in a different time, meeting Ash and Co. Will Anna and Elsa reunite and get back to their world, or will the universe collapse from evil plans?
1. Chapter 1: To the Ice Palace!

**Hello readers! This is OrangeGalen with a new story, staring two of my new favorite (or one old, one new) things, Frozen and Pokémon! This is based off an idea I had when I saw a picture of Elsa running across the fjord compared with a picture of Suicune from the fourth Pokémon movie, and they looked eerily similar. But that got my mind racing, and so this is one of my brainchildren, the other one not ready yet, of that picture. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pokémon or Frozen in any evolutionary forme. **

* * *

Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, walked up the snowy slopes of the North Mountain, her feet barely imprinting themselves on the fresh white snow. This wasn't because she was light-footed, although truthfully she is. No, rather it was her powers, her ice and snow magic, that allowed her to keep on top of the snow without sinking through.

"Elsa! Wait up!" A voice called out behind her. Elsa turned around and saw her sister Anna trudging up the snowy slopes behind her, closely followed by Kristoff and Sven with the talking animated snowman, Olaf, riding the reindeer.

Anna and Kristoff were on foot, walking through the snow, opting to leave Kristoff's sled behind. Of course, they left a few other things behind as well, carrying only what they could in their packs. Olaf was sitting on Sven humming to himself, only stopping to laugh at something or run over to look at something before climbing back on the reindeer's back.

"Come on, it's not far now." Elsa shouted back to them, being a good distance ahead of them.

"I know it's not, but we don't have snow powers like you Elsa!" Anna shouted back, falling into another snow hole after putting her boot down. Elsa chuckled at the sight of her sister's problems, knowing full well what she wanted.

"True, but what do you want me to do about it?" She said, having fun with the moment.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you can make the snow go away? Or maybe make some snowshoes for us?"

"If I recall, we had the chance back in the castle to get them, but you were in too much of a hurry to be bothered."

"Yea, well, who wouldn't be? It's not often you get the chance to see something so wonderful."

"Even if you have to suffer like this?" Elsa said as Anna fell in another snow-covered hole.

"You know, you can help with this!" Anna yelled, causing Kristoff to cover his ears for a moment.

"But if I helped you then where's the fun in that?" Elsa said.

"There's not much fun in this when you're freezing!" Anna shouted. Elsa turned her back and rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. "Don't roll your eyes at me missy!"

"I didn't." Elsa called back to her, smiling.

"Oh come on, I could hear them rolling down the hill!" Anna said.

"Ooh! I'll catch them when they come down here!" Olaf said, not knowing they were speaking metaphorically. He then proceeded to stand on Sven's head and look around at the ground. "I don't see them." He said.

Kristoff sighed and shook his head. _What I do to put up with these people_, he thought. _I just came to see the castle again, that's all_, he told himself, although in his heart, the thought of spending more time with a certain feisty redhead was a real motivator.

"Olaf, Elsa's eyes are not actually rolling down the hill, it's a figure of speech." He explained to the snowman.

"Oh, okay Sven!" Olaf said, and then went back to humming to himself on Sven.

"And for the hundredth time; it's _Kristoff_. Sven is the reindeer."

"Oh yea, I knew that." Olaf simply said, returning to his humming.

Kristoff sighed and he himself rolled his eyes. Sometimes this snowman could try anyone's patience. But after a few kicks around, literally as Olaf would just put himself back together as certain people of Arendelle found out after meeting the walking, talking snowman on the streets, the people grew used to the strange sight. So at the same time, the people grew more comfortable with their queen and her powers.

And speaking of the queen, she was further ahead than the rest of her company again. Like the rest of them, she was eager to revisit her ice place. She didn't exactly have very good memories of leaving, well no memories exactly because she was unconscious when Hans' group took her out of the palace. Elsa shivered, not from the cold, never from that, but of the memory of the snake in human form from the Southern Isles.

Elsa tried to push down the unpleasant emotions the man brought up and focused on the positives. Soon after Hans was delivered back to the Southern Isles, the king of the Southern Isles sent two of Hans' brothers to formally apologize for Hans' behavior, saying that his actions were his own, and vowed to keep relations healthy between them and Arendelle. Elsa had greeted them coolly, but also agreed that the actions of one man did not reflect the royalties' views and said that she would keep relations with the Isles open. So the Southern Isles were taken care of.

The same could not be said of Weselton, or Weasel-town as many in Arendelle were now calling it, Anna included, although Elsa did make a slip-up once and promptly flushed red embarrassment. Not from messing up the name, but from the fact that she messed up at all. None of her ministers pointed it out and Elsa thought in retrospect that they really didn't care because it was Weas- _Weselton_, Elsa corrected herself.

While Elsa did say to the Southern Isles representatives that the actions of one man didn't reflect the royalties' views, it's a different matter when that one man was royalty did think that way. The Duke of Weselton didn't take kindly to the embargo Arendelle had placed on them and there were rumors that he was trying to rally other kingdoms against Arendelle. But as word spread of Elsa's powers and her kindness, Elsa thought that the prospect of the Duke gaining any forces was slim, and therefore only paid slight attention to any news from Weselton.

But overall, things were looking bright for Arendelle, both for the kingdom and the monarchy. Trade partners with other nations, excluding Weselton, were going well, and new alliances were made and renewed, such as with the kingdom of Corona. Elsa met the princess and new prince of Corona, Rapunzel and Eugene, but found out that they were at her own disastrous coronation so Elsa spent most of their stay in Arendelle trying to make up for that.

Anna and Elsa had grown closer than ever before, and it turned out that thirteen years apart didn't lessen the love the two sisters felt for each other. They spent most of their free time together, trying to get to know one another again, sometimes including Kristoff and Olaf in this time.

Kristoff was still uncomfortable around large crowds, something Elsa could sympathize with, but was warming up to them, with no small help from Anna. Elsa could see that the two were becoming closer, but was thankful that Kristoff was taking it slow for Anna's sake. After Hans, Anna was understandably cautious of entering another relationship so soon, and Kristoff understood that. Plus with his job as Arendelle's official Ice deliverer, he was away for a few days of a month, so that slowed things down.

But Elsa could see the inevitable and was trying to be as welcoming to Kristoff as possible. Unlike Hans, Kristoff had an honest feel to him and Elsa knew he was a kind man, if a little gruff at first. When Kristoff asks, and Elsa knew he would eventually, she would give her blessing for their marriage.

That didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with them first though.

Elsa came out of her musings when she recognized a familiar rock wall. She smiled knowing what was just ahead. Turning around, she called back to Anna and the rest of them saying, "We're almost there!"

She heard a collective "Yes!" and smiled, and waited for them so they could all go at the same time. It took a minute, but the other four members of the party caught up with Elsa. Anna looked worse for wear as she was huffing and puffing from walking fast trying to catch up to Elsa.

Kristoff smirked when he noticed the rock wall and Anna breathing and couldn't resist saying, "Does the air seem a bit thinner up here to you?"

Anna glared at him and smacked him in the arm, but couldn't stay mad for long as both Elsa and Kristoff laughed. Eventually she joined them, "Actually yes, yes it does." Anna said.

Getting the last of the chuckles out, Elsa took a deep breath and asked, "Are you ready?"

Olaf bounced up and down with eagerness, Kristoff nodded, excitement showing in his eyes, and Anna gave her trademark "I was born ready!"

Elsa smiled and said, "Then lets go."

* * *

The party rounded the corner and they were confronted with one of the most majestic sights ever. Standing there, gleaming in the sun, reflecting the light in a brilliant display, was Elsa's ice palace. For the party gathered there that day, even though they've all seen it before, it still amazed them to know end. For Elsa, it was because she was still surprised with what she could do with her powers. For Anna, it was because it was something her sister made, and she loved it. Kristoff, well, ice is his life, and it's a palace made of the stuff. Olaf because it was where he was made, and Sven, because he liked the smooth ice.

Obviously, the ice palace had seen better days. The staircase was still shattered partially from when Elsa's snow golem, Marshmallow shattered it in an attempt to keep people away from the palace. Elsa wondered what happened to the snow golem, as the last she saw of it was it falling down the crevice.

As they looked up, they could also see a few remnants of the fight that happened above, as the ice block Elsa made to push one of the Duke's men off was still there, as well as the shattered door. And Elsa was sure that the chandelier was still smashed into pieces as well, adding onto the list of things Elsa needed to fix.

She turned to the group and said, "I think I'll go first."

Anna responded, "Why do you get to go first? We should all go at the same time."

"Unless you want to risk going up that staircase without me fixing it first, then be my guest." She said dryly.

"Oh, yea, 'kay, gotcha', that's a good reason. You go first." Anna stammered.

Elsa smiled and walked forward. "You don't want to miss this." She said, and then reached out with both of her arms, letting them hover just above the railing. Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, and focused, feeling the cold and ice start to respond to her command. In one moment, she opened her eyes and started walking forward.

Anna, Kristoff's, Olaf's and Sven's jaws dropped. Blue magical sparks flew over the stairs in flowing patterns, leaving behind solid, beautiful ice where it traveled. For each step Elsa took, the staircase beneath her glistened anew as her magic found any flaws in the ice and rectified them. The missing pieces were replaced with new glittering ice, more detailed and intricate than before. The ice shone with a deep pure blue.

Elsa smiled as she walked up, remembering how she felt as she did this the first time. She felt so free and unrestrained, and for once in her life, she felt no fear. That was one moment she could remember being truly happy, aside from the recent happiness of being with Anna again.

She reached to top of the stairs and looked at the door. It didn't show any signs of being damaged, so Elsa was glad for that. She turned around and said, "Come on up!" waving her hand for her companions to proceed.

Once they got over their shock and awe, they moved into action. Anna moved up the stairs as gracefully as she could. Kristoff set foot on the ice almost reverently, but then needed to come back as start pushing Sven up the stairs as the reindeer started sliding on his hooves. Olaf chuckled to himself and walked up the stairs on his short snow feet.

Elsa saw them coming up and decided, for purely selfish reasons, that she wanted to be the first one it. So with her breath held in anticipation, she pushed open the double doors.

This is where everything went wrong.

* * *

Immediately upon opening the doors, there was a great rush of wind that violently started pulling Elsa inwards. A harsh roaring sound blasted through the sudden silence, shattering the calm and serenity of the mountains. Elsa started flying inwards, her feet leaving the ground, and tried to grab onto something. But the doors had flung too far open to grab so she made an ice wall to brace herself, slamming against it, causing it to crack under the pressure. The force of the wind was astounding, and it was threatening to break the ice from sheer power.

Terrified, and not knowing what was going on, Elsa took a peek around her ice wall and felt a shock go through her body. Inside the lobby of her ice palace was an opening, a rift of sorts, drawing everything inside it that was loose. The fountains where gone already and the banister was in pieces. Elsa ducked back behind her wall and solidified it again when she felt it cracking. He hair whipped around her head violently.

Anna and Kristoff felt the wind pulling on them as well, but they weren't as close as Elsa was so they weren't in as much danger. However, that did not stop them from panicking when they saw Elsa get carried further into the palace.

"What's going on!?" Kristoff shouted, barely able to hear himself over the wind and noise.

"I don't know!" Anna shouted back, and Kristoff saw, more than heard Anna speak. "We have to get to Elsa!" Anna saw that Elsa was struggling against the sudden force and knew they had little time to save her from the whatever that thing was.

Acting quickly, Kristoff reached down for a rope he had at his waist and tied it around the ice banister, praying that the ice was string enough to hold it. The end of the rope flew past them and almost into Elsa's face, who noticed this quickly.

However, she was in trouble. Elsa was pouring in magic into her wall to keep it intact, but she could feel it slowly sliding towards the rift. And when she tried to grab the rope, the absence of her hand caused the ice to crack and slide even more.

"Come on Elsa, grab on!" She heard Anna's voice from the door. Anna had climbed the rest of the stairs and was bracing herself against the doorframe.

Elsa tried again to grab the rope, but her wall partially collapsed from her head down to her upper back, and would have shrunk even more if Elsa didn't put her hand back. "I can't!" She shouted, even though she knew full well that Anna wouldn't hear her.

Thankfully, Anna could see that Elsa was having trouble and shouted back to Kristoff, "We need more rope!"

Kristoff looked up at Anna, with panic in his eyes. "The rest of the rope is back in the sled!" _Which we didn't bring_, was the rest of his unfinished sentence.

Olaf and Sven were holding on to the railing of the staircase. "I don't like this!" Olaf said, starting to feel parts of his body sliding off him.

"Elsa! Just hang on, we'll get you out of this!" Anna shouted over the wind.

_No, don't risk yourself Anna!_ Elsa wanted to shout back, but was too preoccupied to do so. The force of the rift was becoming too great for Elsa to keep up with and her momentum was starting to increase. Desperately, she put one more burst into her wall, which stopped it momentarily.

It was enough time for Elsa to look up and meet Anna's eyes. Elsa could see the fear behind them, the fear of loosing her sister again to the unknown, something beyond her control.

Anna in turn could see in Elsa's eyes the fear of leaving her behind if she got sucked into that rift. Right then and there, Anna decided that she would not let her sister slip away again. They had lost too much to afford to be separated again.

With a sudden gleam in her eyes, Anna grabbed the rope and tied it around herself, then slowly edged her way towards Elsa, fighting the pulling arms of the wind.

Anna could see the fear in Elsa's eyes, fear for her safety. Anna became more determined to save her sister then. Closing the gap Anna was only a few feet away from Elsa when there was a sudden crack that came over the howling of the wind. Elsa's ice wall had finally given and Anna wasn't close enough to grab her.

Elsa gave one last sorrowful look, apologizing for what was about to happen. As Anna looked on in horror, Elsa was suddenly sucked backwards into the rift and vanished from sight into the blackness.

* * *

**Sorry, no actual Pokémon just yet. Next chapter, we'll get there, I promise! **

**Please let me know if you want me to continue this!**

**So until the next chapter: Read, Review, Favorite, Follow! (or R.R.F.F. for short)**

**-OrangeGalen**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey through the Unown

**Here we are for the second installment of On The Road, Far From Home. And yes, the title came from the 11th season of Pokémon. It's the opening line to the theme for that season. **

* * *

**Disclamer: If I own Frozen and Pokémon, then I'm a Charizard. Which is to say, I don't and I'm not. **

* * *

"Noooooooo!" Anna screamed, tears threatening to spill out. Elsa was gone, sucked into the darkness of the rift. _She couldn't be, not after we just got back together. Not after 13 years. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. No, no, no, no, no!_

Suddenly there was a jerk on the rope and Anna felt herself being pulled backwards away from the rift. She looked back and saw that Kristoff was pulling the rope back, with Anna still tied on. He was huffing with the effort, as the rift was still open and creating a tidal force of air, sucking it in. The rift felt to Anna as if it was trying to pull her soul with it along with most of her heart.

Anna's tears started coming out as she felt Kristoff's arms around her. She held him for a moment in comfort, sobbing, but the howling of the rift brought her back to reality. _I need to get to her._ That was the one thought going through Anna's head at that moment. _I need to get to her. I need to follow her. I need her and she needs me. We can't be apart anymore. _Anna started trying to untie the rope she had around her waist but then a pair of strong arms held her in place.

"What are you doing?!" Kristoff shouted over the wind.

"I need to follow her!" Anna shouted, struggling against the ice miner's strong arms, trying to break free.

"You don't know where she went!"

"I don't care!" Anna screamed in hysterics and resumed her fighting Kristoff to untie herself.

"Anna, listen, we have no idea where Elsa went, and that's _if _she did end up somewhere!"

Anna freaked out over Kristoff's unspoken implication, "Don't you dare say that Elsa is gone! She'll be back, I'll find her! We'll bring her back! We need to go after her!"

Kristoff was torn. He knew that it was a slim chance that Elsa could be reached through whatever that thing was. He didn't want to think the worst, but it was definitely there in the forefront of his mind. This rift-thing was clearly not from this world and Kristoff had no idea what it did. Knowing what magic could do from living with trolls, it could be anything. And he didn't want Anna going into that thing.

But he also knew that Anna wouldn't give up until she found her sister, and would never forgive him if he stopped her. Plus what would be the consequences of letting Elsa go? Arendelle needed strong leadership and he doubted that Anna would be up for the task, no offence intended. He gave a sigh that was taken away by the wind. There was only one option he had really.

"Anna, I'm not going to let you go!" Kristoff said. Anna turned around, crazed fury in her eyes. He flinched from the look, seeing pure off-the-deep-end rage, something he had never seen before in Anna's eyes, and frankly it scared him slightly. Okay, more than slightly. But he steeled himself and said, "Not without me anyway!"

Anna's whole body shifted when she realized what Kristoff was saying. It turned from aggressive and agitated, to shock, then to joy as she relaxed and leaped at Kristoff. Or more like shrugged into him as he was still holding her. Kristoff loosened his arms some, enough for Anna to untie the rope, but not enough for her to get dragged away by the rift. Speaking of which…

Kristoff noticed that the rift thing seemed to be loosing strength, as the wind wasn't nearly as violent as it was. It also seemed to be shrinking slightly, which worried Kristoff. _Will that change anything?_ He wondered on the off chance that Elsa traveled somewhere else through it. _And will we make it as well? A little late to be thinking about this now. _

Anna finished untying the knot and braced herself against the doorframe again. She was slightly out of breath from the wind exposure and yelling so much, but fervent about going to get Elsa. She looked down the staircase and saw that Sven and Olaf were still clinging on, but not as desperately as they were before.

"Can you wait for us to get back?" Anna shouted to them.

"Don't worry, we'll hang in here guys!" Olaf said.

Kristoff retrieved the rope and rolled it up back into his pack. "Wait a day and if we're not back, go back down to Arendelle and tell everybody what happened!" Kristoff instructed the snowman.

"Alright Kristoff!" Olaf said and promptly started backing down the stairs as best he could.

_Wow, he got my name right,_ Kristoff thought in an off-hand way. He saw Sven start to slide down the stairs, not being able to get any more traction. Kristoff felt a momentary pang of regret, knowing that his trusty partner wouldn't be able to come with him. Fighting back the feeling, he turned to Anna. "Ready?" Anna nodded and Kristoff said, "On three!"

"One!" They both took a deep breath, preparing themselves for whatever was about to happen.

"Two!" Anna looked around the corner and saw that the rift had significantly shrunk, and was showing signs of disappearing. The wind had also died down a bit as well.

"Three!" They two launched themselves off the doorframe and ran into the palace, immediately feeling the wind start tugging at them with a vengeance. Anna could feel her feet lift off the ground as she came closer to the rift. She stared into the darkness in the center, and she, for one brief moment, felt like it was staring back. She looked over and saw Kristoff had a determined look on his face, so Anna matched it and soon enough they were almost in.

The last thought Anna had before they entered the rift was, _Don't worry Elsa, I'm coming for you._

Then the two entered the rift and disappeared.

Immediately, the rift destabilized, not being able to handle too many persons entering it. It wavered for a moment, and then shrunk down into nothingness, leaving behind only the wreckage inside it caused.

There was a loud silence without the constant wind and howling. The mountains stood still again.

Then there was a slight shuffling from outside the palace. A white, snowy head peaked inside and saw nobody was there. They had all gone.

"Hmm, what should I do to pass the time?" The snowman mused, unphased by what just occurred. "Play with Sven? But he can't get up here. Wandering around might be fun, but I need to be here when they get back. Hmmm…" He drifted off again, before suddenly having an idea. He chuckled to himself and went to sit on the remains of the bannister, before starting his new way to pass the time.

"One, two, three, four, five…."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Elsa saw the look on Anna's face as she felt herself slide backwards into what she knew was probably oblivion. She tried to accept the fact that she was probably not going to survive whatever this was, but couldn't find herself to do it. _I just wish that we had more time together before… _she trailed off as she felt her body meet the rift. She felt a strange sensation, like her entire body was vibrating. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

It didn't come, but instead she felt something different.

It felt like she was passing through a layer of… thick water was the best description she could come up with. She peaked open an eye, then both of them shot open in amazement. She was floating in some sort of realm. It was a murky brown and black, with a smattering of lighter colors in the distance and she was alone in this realm. There was nothing distinguishable about it. It was a whole lot of… of nothing. It was unnaturally quiet, nothing could be heard except Elsa's breathing.

_Am I dead?_ Elsa wondered. _Is this the afterlife?_ She looked around; _It's not exactly what I imagined._ She had to give a short laugh at that thought. _Really? It that all I can think about, just what I imagined it looked like? Or maybe this isn't the afterlife. So if that's it, then where am I? I fell through that rift, and it must have taken me somewhere. So I guess now I need to find out where here is._ She paused thinking.

_What was that? _Elsa suddenly wondered. She swore she heard something behind her. She looked behind her and saw the rift she came out of still staying strong, but she had drifted away from it from the leftover momentum she had when she was drug into it. She couldn't control where she was going; forward seemed like the only choice she had at the moment. But other than that, there was nothing.

_Huh?_ Elsa turned back around. Either she was finally loosing it, or this place was making her go crazy. She could practically feel _something_ right next to her, something… right...

_There!_ Elsa turned her head and saw the strangest thing. There was an eye staring at her. A literal, floating, _eye_. It was about half a foot in diameter and had one small black pupil staring back at Elsa. _What. Is. That?_ Elsa wondered. The eye thing started floating around Elsa, as if it was examining her, making strange child like giggling noises.

Elsa took the time to also get a better look at it. Now that she got over the shock of seeing an eye of all things, Elsa could now see that there was more to it. The eye remained the most prominent feature, but more details were made out. The eye was surrounded in a circle of black 'skin' set in the center of the thing, and there were four 'limbs' to it, one at the bottom pointing right, two shorter ones were in the middle pointing in opposite directions on both sides of the eye, and the final one on top also pointing right.

Elsa frowned. _What is this creature? It's unlike anything I've seen before. Even the trolls aren't as strange as this thing is._

The creature suddenly spun around Elsa, making a sound that sounded like it was saying _'known'_. Then there was another one! Elsa's eyes widened as a second one suddenly appeared out of nowhere. This one looked similar to the first one, but instead its eye was higher up and there were only two limbs, one sticking out at tan angle from the top of the eye, and the other going straight down for a bit before pointing right at the bottom.

Two more appeared, joining the first two. One had its eye in the center and two limbs, one going to the left before curving round to the right on top, the other one the same except on the bottom and going right then left. The other creature had the eye high again, with a small nob at the top of it, but with two 'legs' going down joined in the middle with a hoop. The four creatures stopped spinning and chanting around Elsa, forming a straight line in the order they appeared in.

The last one to appear made Elsa realize something. They looked like letters! The last one was the most recognizable, looking like an 'A'. With this discovery, Elsa realized they spelled her name, E, L, S, A. _How do they know my name? What are they and how do they know?_

"You know my name." Elsa said, more like a question.

The creatures chattered excitedly. _I think that that was a 'yes', _Elsa thought, then another realization hit her. _They can understand me? Then maybe I can ask them why I'm here._

"Why am I here?" Elsa asked.

If they could, these creatures suddenly looked nervous. Before anything else could happen, an ear-splitting roar came over this realm. The creatures suddenly became more agitated. Elsa turned around to see what made that noise, and suddenly wished that she hadn't.

A large group of these creatures was coming at her, too many to count. But they were all fleeing, all fleeing from the maker of the roar. Elsa's blood would have frozen if it wasn't already. There was a giant monster coming at her, a blue and silver beast with a blue jewel in its chest. It had four legs and its neck was long, ending with a metal plated head, making it look like it had fangs on the side of its mouth.

Immediately Elsa could feel the power coming from this beast. It simply radiated it, and it felt ancient. It was an old power, one that was as old as time. Elsa knew that this was no ordinary beast, as this had to be the thing of legends, spoken of only in the oldest of tales, ones that were as old as people were. If Elsa's magic was considered strong, then this beast was supreme.

Elsa would have been more fascinated if this beast wasn't coming straight at her. But something else made her sweat. There was a second roar. Turning yet again with panic in her eyes, she saw another beast. This one was a light purple color that had two legs and claw hands. Its neck was long and it had two shoulder plates that were striped purple with pink pearls in the center of them. Also like the first beast, Elsa could also feel the power radiating off this beast, and it was equal at the least to the others, feeling as old as well, and as vast as space.

And they were coming at her. Or more precisely, they were coming at each other, with Elsa stuck in the middle.

_Uh-oh._ Elsa looked back and forth between the two monsters and saw that they were charging something inside their bodies. They started glowing with a blue or purple light respectively, and glowing orbs of power started forming.

_I want to get out of here, _Elsa thought, but still couldn't move in any direction. She started to panic as she felt the beasts' energies building up to the breaking point. _Please, I want to get out of here!_

Suddenly, the four creatures that spelled her name out started chanting and circling around her, and Elsa could feel a pressure start to build up around her. She looked down and saw that there was another rift, or a portal now that Elsa thought about it, right below her. _"Un-known, un-known, un-known,"_ the creatures chanted louder and Elsa felt an all too familiar wind tug at her. She was going to get sucked into this portal, but this time it was out of danger.

Elsa started gliding towards the portal and looked back at the creatures. They were all watching her to make sure she made it through. Their concern touched Elsa; after all, she was probably the stranger here and they were helping her.

"Thank you." She said, and the creatures chittered once again, presumably in a _'you're welcome'_.

She felt herself going into the portal and once again felt like her entire body was vibrating. There was a bright white light that was so intense it was painful. Disoriented, her retinas aching, and a deafening noise in her ears, adding onto the headache she now felt, Elsa passed out as she went through the portal. She felt herself land on something what felt like grass, and then let the blackness take over.

* * *

Back inside the Alternate Dimension, the group of Unown that had created the portal for Elsa took a brief moment to be happy they helped another human. Then two roars prompted them to scatter away.

On either end of the area, the Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia finished charging their attacks and unleashed them at each other. Dialga's Roar of Time and Palkia's Spacial Rend collided in the middle. The force of these attacks was devastating, but equally matched. However, there was more, unseen damage being caused to the fabric of the universe when the lords of time and space collided. It was warping, causing all sorts of problems in the different realms, all affected by these two titans clashing.

After the two attacks drained out of power, the two mighty dragons moved elsewhere to continue their battle with each other.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Elsa slowly felt sensations come back to her. She could feel herself lying on the ground, and that there was grass underneath her. The air was nice and fresh as she breathed in, getting oxygen into her body and refreshing herself. She opened her eyes and was momentarily disoriented as she saw nothing but blue, but then realized that she was on her back and was staring up at the sky. Looking around, she saw that she was in the middle of a clearing, ringed with trees and bushes.

_Where am I?_ Elsa wondered, as she became more lucid_. I came through the portal, and I ended up here. So, where's here? _The ringing in her ears died down and she slowly remembered how to feel things as her body started to become more under her control again. She flexed her fingers experimentally, and then did the same thing with her feet. Trusting herself, she gently pushed herself into a sitting position on the ground, groaning slightly. _How long was I out, _she wondered.

Looking around, she saw that the clearing was small; the trees were less than twenty feet away. She seemed to be at the foothills of a giant mountain range, or just one giant mountain, which was to her left in the distance visible over the trees. There was snow covering the peaks of it, which made Elsa feel a little better, knowing there was at least something she could be comfortable with about this place.

There was some rustling coming from her right, and as Elsa looked over, an animal came out of the bushes. It wasn't one that Elsa had seen or was familiar with. It was short and had four legs, with a big bushy tail. Its fur was a light brown-grey, with its collar and the tip of its tail a light grey color. It had long, pointy ears and its eyes were black with highlights that shone brightly in the sun.

It came closer and made a questioning "Eee?" sound, looking at Elsa quizzically, which Elsa returned the look.

_What is that? It almost looks like a fox, but it looks too different to be in the same family._ She looked at it further, _it is cute whatever it is,_ she decided. The animal came closer and made another "Eee, eevee?"

Elsa smiled at the animal, "Hello there." She said calmly, not wanting to scare it off.

The animal heard her voice and stiffened slightly, but calmed down immediately after and came closer. "Eevee eee, eee vee!" It started coming closer and Elsa could see the lack of fear in it's eyes as it came up and sat on its hind legs right next to her, smiling.

Elsa chuckled at its boldness. _Wild animals don't often settle up right next to you, unless they are used to people. Maybe it's tamed but got loose somehow. I don't know. _

The animal gave another "Eee!" sound and motioned for Elsa to pat its head. Elsa smiled. "You're a friendly little one aren't you?" She said. On impulse, she reached out and patted it on the head, like it wanted. The animal smiled with glee and made a happy sound.

Then it started glowing.

Elsa's eyes snapped wide open in shock and she backed away from it, still on the ground. _What's happening? What is it doing? All I did was pet it. _She looked down at her ungloved hands. _Did I cause something without meaning to with my powers? Is this my fault?_ After her coronation incident, she abandoned the gloves that imprisoned her hands for over half her life and had gained a lot more control over her powers. She still had her days however where they seemed to get out of control, but at least she didn't need to wait for the ice to melt anymore when she could do it.

She frowned. _No, I'm in control of my powers, so it couldn't have been me. So what is it doing?_

She soon got her answer. The glow faded and there stood another creature in the same place as the old one. It looked similar to the first one, but there were several distances. Its fur color had changed to a silver-blue, and its tail changed shape slightly, now loosing most of the fur, and it became longer and shaped like a rhombus, with the tip now a darker blue. It now had a crest on its head that came up into three points and was a deep cerulean blue color. The crest had two ends that came down on either side of its face, similarly shaped like its tail. Its eyes had also changed to a light blue, just a shade darker than Elsa's own.

Right away, Elsa felt a sudden connection with the creature, a feeling of _sameness_. _What is this? Why do I feel connected to this creature? And for that matter why did it change? Is it natural?_ The creature now felt to Elsa as if it had a blue glow around it, only visible to her.

The creature also seemed to be momentarily confused about this as well as it looked over its new body. "Glaceon!" It cried out, still having a surprised look on its face.

The next part shocked Elsa even more than its sudden change.

"Wow, I really didn't think that would happen. I evolved into a Glaceon!"

Elsa's jaw dropped. _Did it just…?_ "Did you just talk?"

The creature turned to Elsa with a puzzled expression on its face. "Huh?"

"Did you just talk?" Elsa repeated, making sure she wasn't hearing things.

"You can understand me?" The creature asked.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you did. You just talked!"

The creature seemed to be equally as surprised. "You can understand me?"

Elsa nodded, too shocked to say anything. _This animal can talk like a human. Am I hallucinating? That's the only thing I have, or I'm dreaming this all up. _

The creature seemed to get over its shock quicker than Elsa and started jumping around in joy. "I don't believe it! A human can understand me! A Pokémon! I didn't think any human could do that! But then why didn't you answer me when I was still an Eevee?"

Elsa blinked a few times, still a little confused about how she could understand this thing. But then she realized that she made a talking snowman, so she really couldn't complain about strange talking creatures. "Wait, what? A Pokémon? What's that? Is that what you are?"

The creature stopped and gave Elsa a stare that made her feel like she was clueless about an obvious thing. "You don't know what a Pokémon is?" the creature asked. Elsa shook her head in a negative and the creature gave her a long stare down. "Where are you from if there's no Pokémon?"

Elsa was about to answer when another voice came from the trees. A clearing of a throat was heard and both Elsa and the creature turned to see who made the sound.

At the edge of the clearing was a young woman with really long blond hair with a few hair decorations in it. She was wearing black pants and a black shirt, and had a large backpack that was a light blue color. Elsa guessed that she was just a little older than Anna.

"Uh, hello. Pardon me, but who are you?" The new woman asked.

Elsa stood up and brushed some dirt off her skirt. "I should ask you the same thing." Elsa said, coolly. The creature next to her seemed to stiffen a bit.

The woman's grey eyes widened realizing her mistake. "Oh, pardon me, that was extremely rude of me. I apologize. I should introduce myself first. My name is Cynthia Shirona."

* * *

**There you have it , chapter two. I really didn't want to include Olaf and Sven in this so I hope that's okay. And aren't the Unown helpful little buggers?**

**In case you were wondering, the Eevee is a shiny Eevee, and it evolved into a shiny Glaceon. Explanations of how that evolution worked will be in the next chapter, or at least theories. **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Enter Cynthia**

**As always, Read Review, Favorite, Follow (R.R.F.F.)**

**-OrangeGalen**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Cynthia

**Here we are with chapter 3! I was thinking of combining this chapter with the next one, but decided it would be better if they were separate. This chapter starts off several hours before Elsa arrives, and you catch on pretty fast to the backstory (hopefully). **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Frozen. If I did, Ash would have won the Hoenn League and Elsa would have controlled her powers sooner. **

* * *

It was a beautiful day today. The sky was cloudless and radiated a brilliant pure light blue with streaks of gold and pink, a pleasant contrast to the grey fog that covered Celestic Town in the early morning. The fog usually rolls in from Route 210 to the East at night, and sometimes it stays for the entire day in the town. But today was different as the sun burned the fog away by mid morning, leaving behind dewdrops that glistened in the morning sun. The sun had risen over the smaller mountains to the East and was lighting up Celestic Town.

It was still early morning, meaning not too many people were up in this small town. Some were still sleeping, some were enjoying breakfast and a cup of coffee. A few early morning people were out jogging or walking with their Pokémon, taking advantage of the cool morning breeze.

Outside one particular house, there was one person that wasn't doing any of these things. Standing on a wooden porch was a young woman with really long blond hair that covered one of her silvery-grey eyes, and a pair of hair decorations on both sides of her head. She had on a pair of quilted black and grey pajama pants on and a black tank top shirt. From looking at her, one could obviously deduce that she was not an early riser, considering the cup of coffee that she had in her hand and her vacant stare at the town.

However that was not the case with this woman. It was true she was not an early riser, but being back in Celestic town always had an affect on her. Something about the air here made her restless and eager to do things. While others that visit might have the opposite thing to say, that the town was old and sleepy, this woman disagreed.

Today was no exception. In fact, today the woman was even more restless than normal. She had woken up at an abnormal hour for her and had spent most of the morning on the porch looking out onto the world. She was up early enough to catch the last glimpse of the fog as it rolled away and disappeared. A few people who walked past the house waved good morning, which the woman returned. The few who knew her found it slightly odd that she was up, but paid it no mind.

There was a reason for her early bird mentality this morning, two actually. The main reason is a much longer explanation, a culmination of years of travel and journeys. The second one is much simpler.

She just wanted to be outside this morning.

And it was a beautiful morning too, not one to stay inside and miss. So there the woman was, defying the image placed on her, enjoying to morning for no other reason than she wanted to.

She raised her cup and took another sip of Coffee, frowning slightly after swallowing. It was getting cold, and that meant either she was distracted, or she didn't want it as much. It was after all, her third cup of coffee that morning.

As the woman debated going back inside and reheating it, the door behind her opened and an older lady stepped out. "That's your third cup this morning dear. Obviously you need something stronger." She said. The woman looked to be around her sixties, with short, grey-blond hair and grey eyes as well. She had a light purple dress on with a white coat over it.

The first woman smiled and said, "There's no need, I'm wide awake as it is right now. I couldn't sleep as well as I normally would."

The older lady chuckled and said, "Yes, I heard you tossing around on your bed at odd hours. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you had a boyfriend up there with you."

The blond blushed a deep crimson and quickly stammered, "It- it was nothing like that Grandmother. I was excited for today, that's all."

"Umm-hmm." The older woman muttered, still teasing her granddaughter. "Sure it was." She was rewarded with another blush, and this time she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're terrible Grandmother." The woman said, embarrassed.

"I know I am." She said in-between laughs. "You're nineteen years old, so whatever you do isn't my business. Besides, you've been to other regions before on your own."

The blonde's face returned to its normal soft pink. "Yes, it's been a while since I've been back here. And I'm finally going to challenge the gyms here, where it all began for me."

The woman's Grandmother came up beside her and shared the morning sun together. "You certainly spent a lot of time here in Sinnoh. I think it's only natural that you've come back to complete your goals in this region."

The woman smiled, "That would be nice, and it has a certain poetic feel to it. But am I up for it?" She asked herself in doubt.

Her grandmother frowned and said, "Don't you dare think that Cynthia. I know you are one of the best Pokémon trainers out there. How many competitions have you placed in?" She asked.

Cynthia smiled, knowing where her Grandmother was going with this. "Two, one in the top 16 and the other in the top 4."

Her grandmother nodded, "Now that is a big jump, so do you think someone who can place that high up on only her second try would do so poorly here?"

Cynthia shook her head, "No, and this time I'm aiming for something greater. I know I will get there, but I get nervous every time I'm about to go off somewhere for something new."

"Everybody does, it's natural. But don't let that cloud the fact that you are an incredible trainer and will probably stomp through the Sinnoh League without a sweat."

Cynthia laughed, "I wouldn't go that far, but you're right, I shouldn't be worried. After all, I have my Pokémon with me." They both fell silent as they watched the day get lighter as the sun rose higher in the sky. It was quiet in the town as there weren't many cars or people, and only the faint echoes of Pokémon cries were heard. Cynthia broke the silence," I guess I better go get dressed. Today's the start of a big journey."

"You better wake up your sister. She, unlike you, stays asleep longer here. She probably doesn't want to miss out on you leaving."

"I'll do that." Cynthia said, then drained the last of her coffee, shuttering slightly. "Coffee was cold anyway." She said with a smile, then turned and went back inside the house.

Cynthia put the cup in the sink and then headed upstairs to her room. She passed by her sister Emily's room, but decided to get dressed first before interrupting her sister's sleep.

Inside her room, the walls were a lightly shaded color of blue that matched Cynthia's hair perfectly. On several shelves there were metals and plaques from previous journeys that Cynthia went on. One of them said, "Kanto's Top 16 Contender," while another said, "Hoenn's Top 4 Semi-Finalist". These were the awards that Cynthia was the most proud of, having done so well in her first try, and getting into the top four in her second. In the Hoenn Competition, her Gabite managed to get her place in the top four, but was overcome in the end by a Salamence after an intense battle. Even though she lost, she was extremely proud, and her team had only gotten stronger since then.

Crossing through her room into her bathroom, she took off her sleepwear and took a shower. After drying her hair, which took a while, she came out and put on some new clothes. She put on a pair of black pants, and a long-sleeved black shirt that had fuzzy black cuffs to them. She put on her shoes and headed over to her sister's room.

Cynthia knocked on the door. "Emily? Are you awake yet?" There was silence on the other side of the door. Cynthia expected as much and opened the door anyway. She immediately noticed the bunch of blonde-brown hair on the pillow and moved over to it. "Emily?" Cynthia asked again, getting silence once more.

_Alright, I asked twice, that's all she gets._ Cynthia reached to her side and pulled out a Poké-Ball, opening it. The glow faded into a white, ovoid body that had triangular wings. It was levitating off the ground slightly and you could see that on its underside there were red and blue triangular markings. Its head had three spikes on it, a red tipped one on the right, a white one in the middle, and a blue tipped one on the left.

"Togekiss!" The Pokémon said as it formed and stretched out a bit. The male Pokémon then looked quizzically around, wondering why it was inside a house. Cynthia smirked at it and said, "My sister doesn't want to wake up, so let's fix that, shall we?" Togekiss gave a giggle at that. "Okay, use a low powered Water Pulse to wake Emily up." Togekiss complied and formed a small blue ball of water in front of it, then lobbed it at the back of Emily's head.

The ball burst and splashed a bunch of water onto Emily's head, which woke her up, sputtering in confusion. "Huh? What? Wha-?" She exclaimed as she shot up from her bed, a dazed look on her face.

Laughing made her focus as she saw her older sister and her Togekiss holding their stomachs in laughter. "Oh, very funny sis." She said, then huddled back under her blanket in protest. However, it lost its impact as the blankets were soaked and cold. Sighing, Emily rolled out of the bed and landed on her two feet. "Why?" She asked, a plain, simple, question.

"Well, I asked you twice nicely, but you didn't wake up, so I decided to have some fun waking you up." Cynthia said mischievously.

Emily rolled her eyes and immediately started stripping out of her sopping pajamas. "Hmpf. Well at least this way I won't have to take a shower." She said, trying to look on the bright side.

Cynthia giggled again. "Come on, breakfast is on the table and Grandmother needs to get to the Research Center sometime today before I head off."

Emily's eyes widened in remembrance, then realization. "Ohh, so that's why you woke me up in such an undignified manner."

"Well that is one reason."

Emily threw her wet pillow at Cynthia. "Oh, get out of here. I'll be down in a minute."

Cynthia and Togekiss left with a smirk on their faces.

* * *

After they had breakfast, Cynthia, Emily and their Grandmother Professor Carolina got up and took a walk to the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. Cynthia grabbed her light-blue backpack that she used to carry all her travel items, ranging from the big things, like a tent and sleeping bag, to extra snacks. She knew what to take with her; after all, traveling through two regions helped her with item carrying. Cynthia took it with her as she was planning on leaving right after she and her sister accompanied their Grandmother to work.

Cynthia and Emily's grandmother, Professor Carolina, is the head of the Research Center and constantly spends most of her time, both at the Center and at home, reading and translating old myths and legends of the world. Specifically the ones about Dialga and Palkia, the Legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and supposed rulers of Time and Space respectively. It makes sense though because the Lustrous Orb that is thought to be directly connected to Palkia is kept in the Research Center.

In the few months that Cynthia was at her Grandmother's home, she had also picked up on the research of old myths as well, and is one of her major passions in life, second only to Pokémon training. And since she traveled so much she got to visit many places that held interest to her myths. Emily was a little jealous of her older sister, but she also helped out in her own way. As it was, she was probably going to be the next one to become the head of the Center.

And speaking of the Center, the group had arrived. The Center was a two story tall building that had two wings on either side, making the building look like a 'U'. It is a part time museum as well as a research lab. Travelers from all over Sinnoh came here to visit and look at the various exhibits. There were also tours given to a few special guests of the Celestic ruins, located just behind the Center. But because of the sensitive nature of the ruins, very few aside from the research team were allowed there, and even those were few in number.

"Well, thank you for the company." Carolina said.

Emily and Cynthia smiled, "It's always a pleasure to be home." Cynthia said.

"It's always nice to have you back." Carolina said. Cynthia put down her pack and gave her Grandmother a hug.

"I'll come back when I've become Champion, I promise you."

Carolina laughed, "Oh, I have no doubt that you will become Champion, Cynthia. After all, not to many young men can stand up to your looks."

Cynthia's face turned Vulpix red. "Grandmother, don't start again." She said, half whining.

"Somebody has to." The older woman said.

Emily had a grin the size of Mt. Coronet and Cynthia gave he a warning look. "What?" Emily said, trying to act innocent.

"Grandmother doesn't need your help." Cynthia said.

"I didn't say anything!" Emily said, pretending to be offended.

"Sure you didn't." Cynthia said, then smiled, "I'll miss you too, sis."

Emily's smile turned genuine, "Make it up to me by kicking the Elite Four in the tushies."

Cynthia laughed, "I still have to get through the Gyms first before then."

Emily made a dismissive motion with her hand. "_Psht_, they don't stand a chance, don't worry about it."

"They always surprise me every time."

"But you still beat them, don't you?" Emily asked.

Cynthia smiled, "That I do." The two hugged and then Cynthia pulled her backpack on. "I'll expect to see you two when I become Champion."

Carolina smiled, "We'll be there. Now get on out there, those gyms won't wait forever!"

Cynthia started walking away, waving behind her in farewell, and walked out onto Route 211.

* * *

_Well, let's get going._ Cynthia thought. She tugged on her backpack straps to make sure they were tight, then set off on the dirt path. Route 211 lay directly between Celestic Town and the Mt. Coronet range. As such, it consisted mainly of foothills and forests before gradually turning into more barren, mountain areas higher up. The actual route was a valley with a dirt path going through the middle of it. There was a road for cars and other vehicles, but that wound over the mountain higher up from the valley. Cynthia was taking what has been called the 'trainer's route' meaning that Pokémon are more likely to be there than next to man-made roads.

However, Cynthia was not going for that goal. She was not going to catch each new Pokémon she saw, like she had done in her youth when she was working on the Pokédex for Professor Rowan. She had stopped that and instead focused on finding strong or unique Pokémon that would make a good addition to her team. Right then she had five Pokémon on her team: Roselia, Togekiss, Milotic, Gabite, and Gastrodon. A balanced team by most standards, and these were the ones that she trained with the most.

_I'm fairly confidant that I will win the Sinnoh League, _Cynthia thought as she passed a grove of trees, _but I shouldn't get too overconfident. Gym battles are still though and will test me as a trainer, even though I've beaten two Leagues already. So I best be prepared for the unexpected._

Little did she know those words would be inadequate to describe her situation in a couple of hours.

As Cynthia walked, she made mental notes as to where she wanted to go for her gym battles and planed the route she wanted to take through Sinnoh. _Let's see, if I continue on from Route 211, I'll pass through Mt. Coronet and end up on the west side of 211. Eterna City will be at the end and has the first gym there. I can't remember what type it is, so I'll need to prepare for anything. From there I'll travel south along Route 206 using the biking road into Oreburgh City, which is either a Rock or Steel gym. I'll swing around west to Canalave City and win the gym there, then double back and go to Hearthome City. After then, I'll need to decide if I want to travel North or South first. I might revisit Professor Rowan for old time's sake in Sandgem Town sometime._

_I wonder how he's been doing after all this time,_ Cynthia mused. _I haven't really called him or sent him any new Pokémon in a while, she thought slightly guilty. He's probably sent at least a dozen new trainers out on their journeys since I was there._ She smiled at the memory of going into his lab for the first time. _I was slightly different since I already caught a Gibble on my own and didn't ask for a starter Pokémon. All I did was register and get my Pokédex. I remember I was like most other rookie trainers I met, young, eager, and wanting to catch them all. I also went after strong Pokémon right from the start. Unfortunately that didn't go so well for me,_ she thought with some remorse.

_But the important thing is I learned and got better. Sinnoh I knew I would get back to eventually, so I took off traveling the world. I started my Gym career in Kanto and eventually earned the eight badges there, then got in the top 16 of the Kanto Championships. Then I traveled to Hoenn and did the same thing there, but got in the top 4 this time. I also met Feebas there and it later evolved into Milotic. That was one of the best moments I remember. _

_So now I'm back in Sinnoh, and this time, I plan to win it all._ And with that thought in her mind, Cynthia increased her pace with renewed determination, determined to make it to the tunnel through Mt. Coronet before sundown.

* * *

She had been traveling for a good four hours and it was close to 2:00 in the afternoon. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and there were no clouds to speak of in the gorgeous sky. Cynthia had stopped to take a late lunch break and was sitting on the edge of a line of trees peacefully eating an apple she got from her pack. She was gazing up at the sky, letting her mind wander until she decided to get going again. But until then, she was on break.

_Hmmm… If I only I could carry some ice cream with me, this would be a great spot for a picnic,_ she thought. She sighed, breathing in the fresh air and closed her eyes, letting her other senses reach out. She felt the grass beneath her hands, the smell of the fresh air, the taste of the apple in her mouth, the rustling in the bushes to her left…

Her eyes opened in surprise. Rustling? She looked over and her eyes widened even more. A light brown-grey Pokémon was there with pointy ears. Cynthia was in shock. An Eevee? And not just any Eevee, a shiny Eevee! A wild Eevee in itself is pretty rare in the Pokémon world, but a shiny Pokémon is even rarer. A shiny Pokémon is a Pokémon that has a color pattern that is different from normal. A normal Eevee in this case would be brown and have a cream colored collar, but this one was a brown-grey color with a silver collar. In the wild, shiny Pokémon can almost be related to Legendary Pokémon in their rareness. So to see a shiny Eevee is a once in a lifetime opportunity, perhaps two lifetimes.

_I don't believe this; I haven't even been on the road for a full day and this happens?_ Cynthia quickly recovered and narrowed her eyes; _I'm not going to let this opportunity get away from me._ She slowly stood up as not to frighten the Eevee, who didn't notice the blonde woman as it was focusing on eating something on the ground.

Just as Cynthia was about to call out her Gastrodon, there was a loud, unnatural roar that came from somewhere in the forest. A blast of wind soon followed the sound and Cynthia covered her face to prevent dirt from getting in it. The Eevee gave a startled "Eee!" and also crouched down, preparing for the worst.

The roaring sound, which Cynthia attributed to more man-made sounds than a Pokémon cry, continued on for a few more seconds, then abruptly died down. There was silence through the valley, and Cynthia shivered slightly at an abrupt temperature change. The Eevee stood there for a moment, quizzically cocking its head, then made up its mind about something and raced off into the forest.

"No nononono!" Cynthia said, groaning at loosing this opportunity. She stood there for a moment then decided to chance after it, knowing full well that it was faster than she was.

She ran through the forest, not caring about the ruckus she was making focusing on not loosing the Eevee. But with all the thick foliage around, Cynthia quickly lost sight of the Pokémon itself and instead looked for rustling in the bushes. Eevee seemed to be following a somewhat straight path through the forest that Cynthia was grateful for, as it made following it slightly easier. Even with this knowledge, she still fell behind it relatively fast.

Cynthia ran for about a minute before she came to a clearing and saw the Eevee with another woman. This woman was sitting in the clearing and had a deep purple skirt on with a dark green top on that was lined with gold and blue crystals. Her hair was a gorgeous platinum blonde in a long braid that came over her shoulder. The woman's eyes were an icy blue.

As Cynthia took in the woman, she saw her pet the Eevee. _Is this Eevee hers?_ Cynthia wondered. _If it is, then she's extremely lucky._

But the next bit came as a surprise to all. The Eevee suddenly started glowing with an ethereal light, and Cynthia's eyes widened as the woman backed up in surprise. The glow faded after a moment and Cynthia was once again thrown for a loop. _Huh? A Glaceon? What? How did it evolve? The only way I know it can evolve is if it's next to an Icy Rock or has lived in snowy areas for long enough, so how?_

The Glaceon gave a cry of "Glaceon!" and the other woman was still looking at it in shock. The Glaceon went on however, giving off a stream of exclamations, "Glay-glay eon Glaceon glay!"

The woman's jaw dropped. "Did you just talk?" Cynthia heard the woman say. _Wait, what? She heard it talk?_

The Glaceon turned to the woman with a puzzled look on its face. "Glay?"

The woman repeated, "Did you just talk?"

Glaceon went "Glay glay Glaceon?"

The woman's eyes widened and she leaned back a bit. "Oh my God, you did. You just talked!"

Cynthia was confused. _How can that woman understand that Glaceon? It's just talking like a normal Pokémon does._ A sudden thought came to Cynthia, Can this woman understand Pokémon?

The Glaceon seemed as puzzled as Cynthia was. "Glaceon?" It asked. Cynthia didn't understand but whatever it said, the woman just nodded and the Glaceon became ecstatic at the woman's reaction. "Glaceon glay! Glay-eon! Glay! Glaceon glay glay eon glay! Glay glay eon glay Glaceon glay glay?

The woman blinked a few times in confusion before saying, "Wait, what? A Pokémon? What's that? Is that what you are?"

Cynthia took new interest in this. Why is she asking what a Pokémon is?

The Glaceon also seemed interested in this. "Glay eon glay Glaceon?" The woman shook her head once more, adding onto Cynthia's confusion. "Glaceon glay glay eon glay eon?"

Cynthia had enough. She really wanted to know what was going on, and since she only understood half of the conversation, she felt it best to make her presence known to both of them, especially the human one. She cleared her throat and say both sets of blue eyes fall upon her. Cynthia almost flinched when those woman's icy blue eyes looked at her. Cynthia stepped forward a bit and said, "Uh, hello. Pardon me, but who are you?"

The woman seemed to realize that she was still sitting in the grass and stood up, brushing off her skirt. "I should ask you the same thing." She said, and Cynthia could almost feel the temperature drop from those words.

_Oh boy, I think I just came off as rude and demanding,_ Cynthia realized and tried to correct that before things got worse. "Oh, pardon me, that was extremely rude of me. I apologize. I should introduce myself first. My name is Cynthia Shirona." She paused, and then asked, "What's your name?"

The woman contemplated for a moment before saying in a slightly less cold voice, "Elsa."

* * *

**So bunch of things we found out. Cynthia is just about to set out on her Sinnoh journey and hasn't become the champion yet. that raises the question _"Just how far back has Elsa gone?"_ Heh-heh, sorry but you won't find out for a while, no spoilers. **

**Just some facts: 1. The odds of finding a shiny pokémon in the wild are 1:8192, so basically, good luck with that. **  
**2. Eevee is only found in the wild in three games, Gen 4 games in the Trophy Garden on certain days, White/Black2 in one small patch of grass in Castelia City, and Route 10 in X and Y. The rest of them you get once from an in-game NCP. It is extremely hard to find. **

**Alright, I'mma gonna' get started with Chapter 4: It's a whole new world Elsa**

**As always R.R.F.F (Reviews make me happy...)**

**-OrangeGalen**


	4. Chapter 4: It's a whole new world Elsa

**Hey everybody! New chapter! Just a warning: this has a lot of Cynthia explaining some of the basics of the Pokémon world to Elsa in it. It's necessary, but Elsa is learning too! We all started somewhere.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4: It's a whole new world Elsa**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Frozen and Pokémon are not owned by me, but would it really be worth suing me if I said they were? I mean, come on, I'm a college student, I have no money. **

* * *

The blonde, who had just named herself Cynthia, then asked. "What's your name?"

Elsa thought about giving her name out to a stranger it for a moment. _I don't know who she is or where she comes from, but she might have the answers I need about this place. If those creatures through the portal sent me somewhere else in the world, I need to know how far I am from Arendelle and how I can get back._

Elsa decided to be a little nicer, knowing she must have come off as cold at first. "Elsa. My name is Elsa."

Cynthia gave no recognition to the name of royalty. _But then again, I've only been Queen for six months, not enough time for my name to spread, even with the whole 'Eternal Winter' fiasco. _The blonde woman continued, "And is that your Eev- I mean, Glaceon?"

Elsa looked down at the blue furred animal at her feet, and it looked back up at her. "Glaceon? That's your name?"

The creature spoke again, "Well, no, that's my Pokémon species name."

Elsa blinked, still confused and stunned that it can talk, "Wait, before we go any further, can you please explain to me how you can talk?"

"Uhh, Elsa? The Glaceon isn't talking." Cynthia said, stepping further into the clearing out of the tree's shadows.

"I can talk, it's just that humans don't understand me. You're the first to be able to do so." The Glaceon said.

"But why? Why can I understand you?" Elsa asked.

Glaceon gave the equivalent of a shrug. "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Pardon me again, but I'm only getting half the conversation. If the Glaceon is really talking, then can you translate for me?" Cynthia asked.

Elsa considered it, and then nodded. "Glaceon," she paused, making sure she got the word, or name in this case, right, "said that humans don't understand it, and that I'm the first to do so".

Cynthia frowned, thinking. "You can understand Pokémon?" She asked.

Elsa made a quizzical face, "Sorry, but what's a Po-ké-mon?" She asked, sounding out the word.

Both Glaceon and Cynthia gave her a confused look. "You don't know what a Pokémon is?" Cynthia asked.

"I feel slightly insulted." Glaceon said, the creature's voice was male and held a slightly teasing tone to it.

Elsa looked back and forth between them, "I'm apologize, but I'm not from around here. I don't know what a Pokémon is."

"Where do you come from if you don't have Pokémon?" Cynthia asked. Elsa listened if there was anything condescending in her tone, but all she heard was mild confusion and curiosity.

_I guess I need to tell them I'm from Arendelle,_ Elsa thought. "I'm from Arendelle." She said.

"Arendelle?" Now it was just confusion.

"Yes, Arendelle." There was no recognition in Cynthia's face. "In Norway?" Still nothing.

"I haven't heard of either one of them. Where is Norway? Is it another Region?"

_Region? Well, it might be in another region of the world, depending on where I am. _"It's the nation, Norway?" Nothing. "Scandinavian Peninsula?" Still nothing. "Northern Europe?" She asked, getting more and more concerned when Cynthia showed no recognition at all. _Just where in the world am I?_

Cynthia shook her head at that, "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize any of those places." Elsa's eyes widened. _How can she not know where Europe, or what Europe is for that matter? Is this country so far removed from the rest of the world that they have completely no idea about the world beyond? Just where am I? _

"Could you please tell me where I am at the moment?" Elsa asked, silently dreading the answer as someplace she didn't know.

"We're in the Sinnoh Region," Cynthia said, confirming Elsa's fears, "specifically on Route 211 a few hours away from Celestic Town. I have a map if you want to look at it."

Elsa nodded 'yes' and Cynthia came over, rummaging in her backpack, which Elsa noted looked different than any she's seen.

"I'm afraid I'm a little old fashioned and only have a paper map, I hope that's okay with you?" She said.

Elsa was a little confused, _what maps _aren't_ made of paper? Metal maps? Wood?_ "Paper will be just fine, thank you," she said, betraying none of the confusion she felt.

Cynthia handed her the map and Elsa took a glance at it. The 'region' was no more than a large island, with unfamiliar names for cities and landmarks. Elsa saw that the region was split in half practically down the middle with a large mountain range with a mountain called Mt. Coronet as the highest point. She saw the town Cynthia mentioned and guessed their position.

Elsa shook her head, "I'm afraid it's now my turn to say that I don't recognize these names. Nothing is familiar. What nation is this region a part of?"

"It's not part of any 'nation' there is." Cynthia said, "It is its own Region with it's own laws and government."

Elsa rubbed her head, handing the map back and fighting the headache that was coming on. "So is there a closer 'region' that might know where my home is?"

Cynthia shook her head, "I don't think so. Sinnoh is pretty isolated from the rest of the world due to its geographic location, but the closest region is Kanto. But I've traveled all over there and I never heard of Arendelle or Norway." She paused, "Judging by your response you probably haven't heard of that Region either, have you." Elsa shook her head. Cynthia was about to say something when another thought came to mind, and she frowned, "Wait, if you haven't heard of Sinnoh then how did you get here?"

_Uh-oh,_ Elsa thought, _that's going to be hard to explain. Do they have magic here, because I might get away with that excuse, but what if they don't? How will they react to my own powers? I know that magic in a human body isn't exactly normal, but I've accepted myself for who I am. But I don't want to be lost in a place that I have no idea about being hunted down for being a witch. I guess I'll have to keep my powers and me being a Queen a secret… for now. _

Elsa hated having to hide her powers. Thirteen years of doing so was enough for her and she vowed to never do so again. She was never going to _"conceal, don't feel" _ever again. However, in this particular case, she was just simply going to _not _use her powers. Not suppress them like before, just don't use them.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please hear me out on this. What I'm going to tell you _is_ the truth" _most of it_ "no matter how strange it sounds." She took a breath and started, omitting certain details. "I was in the mountains with my sister and her… friend," Elsa paused slightly, still not sure what to classify Kristoff as. "We were hiking up the North Mountain in Arendelle, where I'm from, when this rift opened up and I got sucked in. I wound up somewhere that didn't look natural. These strange creatures came up and opened up another rift. I guess it was another portal because I wound up here, waking up in this clearing with… Glaceon before he changed."

Cynthia nodded and was deep in thought. "If you came through a portal, then that might explain the roaring sound I heard earlier."

Elsa felt relieved that there might be a chance she wouldn't be labeled as a psychopath. "Yes, there was a lot of noise and wind, so much that I blacked out from it. The next thing I knew after I entered was waking up here."

"So do you know what made the portal? We might be able to get whoever or whatever they were to send you back."

"I highly doubt that. You see, I don't know how the portal was formed in the first place, nor if they could send me back."

Cynthia rummaged through her backpack again. "I have a notebook in here; maybe you can draw out what they looked like and I might be able to help by identifying what they might be." Cynthia pulled out a paperback book that had a strange cover on the front of it. It wasn't leather or wood, but shiny and light. It had a pencil in it that looked different than what Elsa was used to, but after a moment of feeling it in her hand, Elsa knelt down and put the book on her knee to get a sturdier base to draw on. She opened the book to a blank page and begun her sketch.

"They all looked similar, but they were different in their own way," she finished sketching the first two creatures. Glaceon looked over her arm and watched her sketch. Elsa could feel the cold emanating from the creature- no, Glaceon, and wondered if it was normal. "The strange thing was that they looked like letters, and they somehow knew my name, which they spelled it out using their bodies."

Elsa finished the sketch and handed the book back to Cynthia. Cynthia took a look at Elsa's quick sketches and couldn't help but say, "Wow, these are really good."

Elsa smiled at the younger woman's phrase, "Thank you."

Cynthia took a little while longer, but then said, "I recognize these Pokémon. They're called Unown."

"Wait, unknown?"

"Sorry, U-n-o-w-n." Cynthia spelled it out. "My grandmother gave me grief about that too when she told me about them. The Unown are believed to dwell in their own dimension, so that must be where you came in and out from."

Elsa nodded, trying to sort it out. "The realm was vastly different than anything I could imagine. So what are they exactly?"

"They're also Pokémon."

"Okay, before we go any further, can you explain what a Pokémon is?" Elsa asked.

Cynthia started explaining, "Pokémon are the creatures other than humans that inhabit this world. They are all vastly different and unique, with all sorts powers and abilities." She paused, "I can show you another one if you'd like."

"Yes, please." Elsa said. Even the Glaceon seemed interested.

Elsa saw Cynthia reach to her belt and pulled off a red and white ball that she had. Elsa's eyes widened as the ball suddenly increased in size as Cynthia pressed a button. "Togekiss, come out please!" Cynthia tossed the ball and it opened in a flash of white light. The light suddenly formed into a winged creature that Elsa had never seen before and was bigger than any messenger hawk she's seen.

"Togi!" The bird like creature cried out.

"Wha-what?" Elsa said, shocked. She backed up a step or two. "Where did that come from?"

Cynthia caught the ball as it headed back to her. "That is my Togekiss, one of my Pokémon that I have. I called it out with its Poké Ball." She held out the red and white ball to her.

Elsa picked it up and wondered at it. _It's metal, but nothing this size could hold a creature that size. _"How does this hold your Pokémon? It's too small!"

Cynthia smiled calmly, "True, but you're forgetting the fact that technology makes up for it. If you capture a wild Pokémon, it will transform the Pokémon into energy, which will be sucked into the Ball. When calling out a Pokémon, the process is reversed, turning energy into matter again."

Elsa gazed at the ball with wonder. "Are these made with magic?" She asked.

Cynthia made a small motion of concern when Elsa said that. "No, they're not. They're manufactured in factories using technology."

Elsa shook her head. "I have never imagined such a thing could be done. The ability to turn creatures into energy and back would be considered black magic from where I'm from."

"Well here it's basic technology, and it's commonly used by Pokémon trainers and people in general."

"Pokémon trainers? They tame Pokémon to use?" Elsa asked. She was slightly horrified at the thought, thinking about reports she heard from her ministers of animal fights and circus animal cruelty.

"In a way," Cynthia said, "some people are like what I think you're thinking of, but most try to befriend the Pokémon so they can be better partners."

Elsa nodded and handed back Cynthia's Poké Ball. "I think I'm beginning to understand. So how does a trainer capture a Pokémon?"

"Usually a trainer battles it with another Pokémon."

"Or sneaks up on them!" Glaceon suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Elsa asked, forgetting for a moment the strangeness of being able to talk to it.

Glaceon suddenly looked abashed, "This human was trying to capture me right before I ran off to you. She was trying to do it stealthily, but I noticed."

Elsa gave Cynthia a dirty look. "Oh really?"

Cynthia looked nervous, "Uhh, what are you two talking about?" Togekiss looked on with bemusement at his trainer.

"Glaceon just told me that you were sneaking up on it before to capture it. He also told me you didn't do a very good job of sneaking."

Cynthia looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yea… I was trying to capture it. But to be fair, you are- or were- an Eevee, and a shiny one at that." Cynthia said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Uh huh, I get that a lot." Glaceon said.

"Shiny?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I guess I should explain. The term 'shiny' Pokémon means that a Pokémon is a different coloration than it should be, and they are extremely rare." She reached into her pants and pulled out a strange black object and opened it. Elsa had no idea what she was doing, but when she finished, she showed Elsa what was inside.

"You can see that an Eevee is normally brown, but a shiny one is a silver color." Cynthia said.

Elsa was amazed. There was a picture of what Glaceon looked like before, but what astounded Elsa was that she couldn't see any sort photograph or anything that formed the picture. It was as if the picture was a part of the thing.

Adding onto Elsa's amazement, Cynthia pressed a button and the picture changed without any noticeable transition to a slightly different colored Glaceon. "And here is a normally colored Glaceon, an evolved form of Eevee."

Elsa didn't ask about what the thing Cynthia was using, thinking that could be answered later, "You said, 'evolved', what is that?"

Cynthia explained, "When a Pokémon reaches a certain level, or is exposed to the right type of evolutionary stone, it evolves, changing its form and sometimes its type, and grows stronger." She paused thinking, "However I am curious, why did Glaceon evolve, or I should say, Eevee into Glaceon?"

"Why, is that odd?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, in a way. Eevee is a normal type Pokémon, but can evolve into several different forms, depending on the circumstances. But Eevee only evolves into an Ice type, Glaceon, when it's exposed to an Icy Rock or lived long enough in the snow for it to change. I can't figure out why it evolved. "

_Oh. I can. Icy Rock. Snow. I'm the Snow Queen_. Elsa made the connection. _I guess just being near me triggered this evolution into Glaceon. But I can't tell Cynthia that because that would reveal the knowledge of my powers. _

"Err, I don't know why, it's a mystery to me as well." Elsa lied.

Glaceon looked up in confusion, "But I can feel you, you're part of the ice and snow too. You know that, don't you?"

Elsa gave Glaceon a look that said, 'not now'. Thankfully, Glaceon got the hint and shut up.

Also thankfully, Cynthia didn't understand what Glaceon said. She didn't miss the exchange however and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said that he doesn't know either." Elsa lied again. Cynthia seemed to accept that answer, but her Togekiss gave Elsa a funny look. Elsa stared back at it.

"Oh, that reminds me," Cynthia said, "how do you understand Pokémon?"

Elsa shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

Cynthia '_hmm_ed' for a moment, then turned to her Togekiss and said, "Togekiss, would you mind talking to Elsa for a moment? I want to see something."

"Togi!" Togekiss said, "Togi Togekiss togi togi kiss togi?"

Elsa didn't understand a thing, but she felt a tug on her skirt as Glaceon got her attention, "He asked why are you hiding something?"

Elsa nodded instead of directly answering she said, "Sorry Cynthia, but I didn't understand Togekiss. I needed Glaceon's help." _Not lying _per-se_, but just avoiding the truth. _

Cynthia looked more confused. "Do you only understand certain Pokémon, or is it only certain types?" She mused.

Elsa had a suspicion. "What type is Glaceon?"

"An Ice type."

_Ahhh, okay_. "Hmm, that is strange." She said, once again garnering strange looks from Togekiss and Glaceon.

"I'll guess we'll find out later then, huh?" Cynthia said, admitting defeat on her questions.

"I guess so." Elsa said. There was a silence and then Elsa realized that Cynthia was going off somewhere and Elsa had no place to go. She had no clue where she was, or what there was here in this Sinnoh region. She had no knowledge about Pokémon or what the people were like here. She would be just like when she was in her isolation for 13 years, clueless about the world. _And I don't even have the thought of Anna nearby to keep me going. She's still on the other side of that portal in my world. And since it closed, there's no way that she can follow me at all. _

_But knowing my sister, she'll probably find away, being as stubborn as she is. She probably followed me anyway and dragged Kristoff with her, so where is she? And how will I find her? _

I _should worry about my more immediate needs right now, like where should I go and where can I get supplies? I could ask Cynthia, but I don't want to impose. But it couldn't hurt to ask I suppose._

"Umm, Cynthia?"

"Yes?" She responded, looking up at her in the eyes.

"I was wondering if I could… I mean if you didn't mind… that is, if, uhh…" _Oh god, I'm worse than Anna! _Elsa sighed and said, "Cynthia, I hate to impose myself on you, but I don't have a place to stay and…"

Cynthia silenced her with her hand. "Say no more. I'll take you back to my grandmother's house in Celestic Town. We can help you get oriented and on your feet there."

Elsa gave a small bow, "Thank you very much. It means a lot to me."

Cynthia smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

Glaceon nudged Elsa's leg. "Can I come with you?"

Elsa was surprised. "You want to come with me?"

"Yes, you're the only one who can understand me. Plus you still have to explain what you're keeping a secret." He said.

Elsa looked up and smiled at Cynthia, "I guess Glaceon wants to join me."

Cynthia looked at the two of them and made a decision. She reached into her pack and pulled out another Poké Ball. This one was black with red and gold highlights around the middle, with an extra band near the top and the button gold colored. "Here," she said, handing it to Elsa, "this is a Luxury Ball. It's supposed to raise the friendship between a Pokémon and its trainer quicker so they get along. I think you deserve it."

Elsa took it and stared at it for a moment. "You want me to catch Glaceon?" She asked. When Cynthia nodded, Elsa said, "I thought _you_ wanted to catch it."

"Well I did, but seeing as how Glaceon seems to like you, I decided that you should be the one to do so. After all, I don't think that Glaceon would want to come with me now after meeting you. I'm not that selfish."

"You bet I wouldn't want to go with you." Glaceon said, earning a snort of laughter from Elsa.

"Do I want to know?" Cynthia asked.

"Probably not." Elsa responded with a smirk. She looked down at Glaceon, and then kneeled down to its level. "So you want to travel with me?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Glaceon said. He raised its paw and was about to push the button on it when he paused. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Don't keep me inside the Ball _all _the time, please?"

Elsa smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Glaceon nodded, then pushed the button. He was enveloped in a red glow and was pulled inside the Poké Ball. The button flashed red three times then clicked, emitting a series of sparkles. Elsa stared at the Poké Ball in her hand as Cynthia came over.

"Congratulations, you've just captured your first Pokémon."

Elsa felt elated for some reason. She suddenly knew that she had a new friend, one that she could take care of and would also follow her wherever she went.

_I have a feeling that this is just the beginning._

* * *

**Yes, yes it is Elsa. **

**There will be several more chapters of Elsa and Cynthia before I get back to Anna and Kristoff and introduce Ash to the story, so don't hold your breath. **

**Another reason not to hold your breath, I've got a summer job up at a camp that starts Friday, so the Wi-Fi there isn't the best and a lot of my time will be taken up with teaching classes, so expect delays for this story. Weekends _should_ be when I update if people aren't hogging up all the Wi-Fi up there playing MMO's or whatever and if I have a chapter written by then... Speaking of which, the next chapter will be Chapter 5: Unexpected Return**

**Anyway, I'm enjoying all the positiveness you readers are giving me, so thank you for that!**

**So as always, R.R.F.F. (Read. Review. Favorite. Follow.)**

**-OrangeGalen**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Return

**Hey everybody, I'm still alive! Summer Camp is about to get started up here, so updates will become even more sporadic. But I will be finding a few minutes here and there to write and I've found a sweet spot for ideas.**  
**Anyway enjoy Chapter 5: Unexpected Return. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Frozen. Ash would have won the Sinnoh League if Tobias' Darkrai and Latios weren't there, he was that good. If he used his other Pokémon, he could have won. His Charizard comes to mind... **

* * *

"Congratulations, you've just captured your first Pokémon." Cynthia said, smiling. She could see the elation on Elsa's face and remembered it from when she caught her own first Pokémon. She could remember the joy when it finally rocked closed and she held it in her hand. She could almost feel the energy of the Pokémon from inside the Ball. It always feels good to catch a Pokémon. Of course, it's always better if the Pokémon is willing to go with you, rather than you having to battle it. Cynthia needed to battle for her first Pokémon, which was a wild Starly.

_I remember that I caught it because it was the first Pokémon to put up a decent fight against my Gibble, rather than getting knocked out in one hit. That was the first of many that I caught like that. I would only catch the ones that were strong and good enough to make a fight out of it._ Cynthia shook her head internally; _I was young and only focused on the strongest Pokémon, not seeing the potential that lay inside each one, and only focused on their external strengths and powers. I'm grateful Kanto snapped me out of that line of thinking. _

Cynthia brought herself back to the moment and said, "Now I believe you wanted to come back with me to Celestic Town?"

That snapped Elsa out of her daze. She blinked then and stood up, still holding the Luxury Ball. "Yes, that is correct, if everything is fine by you."

Cynthia waved her hand dismissively, "Don't even mention it." She looked down at her watch and said, "It's close to three so we better start heading back if we want to make it for dinner."

Elsa nodded and started walking towards Cynthia but then stopped, as if remembering something. "How do I bring Glaceon out from the Poké Ball?" She asked.

"Trainers all have their variations; some toss them, some chuck them like a tennis ball, I've even seen one person use a pool cue to hit them out."

Elsa frowned in surprise. "A pool cue? Really?"

Cynthia shrugged, "Just a personality quirk people have. I suggest the simple toss. The Ball should come back to your hand."

Elsa nodded and on impulse said, "Come on out Glaceon." She gave the Ball a light underhand toss and there was a flash of white light that turned into Glaceon. There was an added on effect of the shine of stars that appeared around Glaceon when it materialized, but nothing else abnormal. _That's an added effect of Glaceon being a shiny Pokémon, _Cynthia thought, _the extra shine when it came out of the Ball._

"Glaceon, Glay glay eon glay!" Glaceon said as it came out of the Poké Ball.

"You were in there for ten seconds." Elsa said to her Pokémon, somewhat wryly as she caught the Ball when it came back to her.

"Gl-glay glay ceon eon glay Glaceon." Glaceon countered.

Elsa winced at whatever Glaceon said. "Is it really that bad?"

"Glaceon glay Glaceon." Glaceon responded, though somewhat subdued.

"Alright." Elsa said, then turned to Cynthia like nothing was abnormal and gestured with her hand, "Shall we?"

Cynthia nodded. _This will take some getting used to,_ she thought, _knowing somebody that can talk to Pokémon. Or maybe is it just her Glaceon she can talk to? _She wondered._ Why can she only understand it but not Togekiss? And why _did_ Eevee evolve anyway? There's something I'm missing, a piece of the puzzle that's still undiscovered. _ She shrugged mentally. _I'll find out sooner or later, or Elsa will figure it out and then tell me._

Cynthia pointed her own Poké Ball at Togekiss and said "Return Togekiss." A beam of red light shot out of the Ball and hit the flying Pokémon, turning it into red energy, which sucked it back into the Ball. Elsa looked on in wonder as Cynthia did this, then the two humans and one Pokémon started walking their way out of the forest.

"Just out of curiosity, what did Glaceon say?" Cynthia asked a few seconds later.

"Huh? Oh, he said that he was glad to be out of the Ball, but he was only in there for about ten seconds. Then he shot back asking me how I would like it to get turned into energy and sucked into a Ball." She snorted, "Apparently it is not that bad but takes some getting used to."

Cynthia shook her head. "This will take some getting used to."

Elsa seemed lost in thought for a moment, then said, "I've pretty much learned to go with it. It's not the strangest thing that's happened around me."

"Oh?" Cynthia asked, raising an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

Elsa just made an affirmative noise and kept walking, ignoring Cynthia's obvious prompting. Even though she couldn't understand Glaceon, Cynthia could still exchange a questioning look between them, confirming that neither of them knew what Elsa was keeping a secret or why she was doing so.

_I don't know why she's keeping something a secret if it's obviously something big. If she could help raise the level of understanding between Pokémon and humans then she should go over to see Professor Rowan at some point. _Cynthia paused then reconsidered her line of thought. _What am I thinking? Until a few minutes ago she had no clue what a Pokémon even was, and I want her to go to see the Professor? She's not even from around here and has no idea what's out there. I feel pretty selfish right now. We just met and we're practically strangers to each other. I mean sure she's asking for a place to stay for a night or maybe two, but I don't know anything about her, and her me. I might be coming off as little pushy right now._

The three walked in silence for a while, walking through the underbrush and over tree roots, until at last they cleared the forest. The sun was starting to sink further down into the horizon, illuminating the mountains to their west to their fullest and shining the valley with a radiant glow.

"How far is it to… what was the name of the town again?" Elsa asked.

"Celestic Town." Cynthia said, "It's just a little bit beyond the edge of the valley, about three hours if we move at a constant pace."

"Hmm, alright." Elsa murmured. She was looking around at the scenery like she had never been in nature before. Her eyes were slightly wider than normal and seemed to be taking everything in.

"Elsa?" Cynthia asked, getting her attention.

"Hmm, yes?" She said turning to Cynthia slightly startled.

"You okay?"

"Yes, yes I am." She paused, "It's just that, I've never been out in the outside like this. Usually I'm in the mountains and it's snowing."

"Oh you like being in the mountains?" Cynthia fished.

"Yes I do, I have more good memories on the North Mountain than…" She stopped, probably realizing that she was about to share something special. "Anyway, shall we go?"

Cynthia nodded, not really wanting to let the subject go, but willing to let Elsa have her privacy. For now at least. Curiosity can only be held for so long.

The three walked through the valley mostly in silence, concentrating on where their feet would go next. Cynthia was used to this sort of travel, having gone through Kanto and Hoenn mostly the same way on foot. She had traveled up mountains and gone through caves so a simple walk through a grassy valley was relatively easy for her.

Glaceon kept a steady pace throughout their hike. Born and raised in the wild, Glaceon, or rather the Eevee he was before was no stranger to long distances through various terrains. He had gone over most of the Eastern half of Sinnoh before winding up here on Route 211, and subsequently meeting Elsa. But while Eevee had no major trouble with the weather, Glaceon was starting to feel just a tad heated from the sun. Now that he was an Ice type, there were certain things he needed to adjust to, like staying away from fire now.

Cynthia glanced back and saw that Elsa was lagging behind. Cynthia was setting a slightly hard pace and it seemed like Elsa was having trouble keeping up. Though Elsa wasn't sweating, she was breathing hard and her face seemed to be a little redder than her usual complexion, which Cynthia found on an off-hand note to be slightly more pale than average.

Taking pity on Elsa, Cynthia stopped and waited for Elsa to catch up. Cynthia took her Nalgene out of her pack and took a gulp of water before handing it to Elsa. "Water?" She asked.

Elsa smiled back and said, "Yes, thank you." She reached out and grabbed the water, but for one moment their fingers touched and Cynthia could feel something.

_Elsa's cold,_ Cynthia thought. _Not as in her skin is cold, but _she_ is cold_. She got Goosebumps from just that slight touch, and the slightest bit of a shock went up her spine. All just from that less than a second contact they had. _Who are you Elsa?_ Cynthia wondered.

Elsa took a few sips of water from the bottle then looked at it strangely. "May I ask a question? What is this bottle made of? It's not glass." She said as she handed it back.

"It's made out of plastic." Cynthia said, putting it away.

"Plastic?"

Cynthia cocked her head quizzically. "You haven't heard of plastic before?" She asked somewhat incredulity.

Elsa looked uncomfortable when she said, "No I haven't. I'm not from here remember?"

Cynthia nodded, filing that information away for later. _She hasn't seen or heard of Pokémon, Poké Balls, the Sinnoh region, or plastic. Just were is this Arendelle she comes from where they don't have these things?_

"And that brings up another question I have, what was that thing you showed me, with the pictures of Eevee and Glaceon?" Elsa asked.

Cynthia pulled out her Pokédex and activated it again. This time it showed just a blank screen. "You mean this?" When Elsa nodded, Cynthia explained, "This is a Pokédex, it records information on all the Pokémon you catch and or see so you can look it up later or use it in battle."

Elsa looked over at Cynthia's screen. "But how did it have the pictures up? It changed."

"It pulls up the information from its database," Cynthia said and pushed a button, calling up all the Pokémon she had seen and caught. Elsa's eyes widened as it changed.

"But how is it doing that? Changing the picture?"

"I just choose the option I want and hit select." Cynthia said.

"Maybe I'm asking the wrong question. How does it work?" Elsa tried again.

"Computer electronics run by circuits and memory cards to store all the data. You use the buttons to access what you want."

Elsa looked completely lost at this relatively basic technology explanation. Cynthia had a sinking suspicion about Elsa's world. "Do you have electricity?" She asked.

Elsa thought for a moment, then shook her head, negative. "No we don't. I know it can be produced, but nothing like this." She said, motioning to the Pokédex. "Since you ask, I assume that's what it uses to run itself, correct?"

Cynthia nodded, "Electricity is what we use to run practically everything we use. Our lights run on it, our houses use it, almost everything."

Elsa's confusion had now turned to amazement and awe. "Incredible. To think that people have harnessed the power of lightning into something they use. I would like to see this." She said turning to Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled, "Then we still have a ways to travel first."

Elsa smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?" She set off with a renewed vigor in her step. Cynthia found her eagerness amusing and cheerful, so she too also went with a faster pace.

The landscape slowly rolled past as they traveled. Cynthia and Elsa soon became more sociable towards each other as Elsa learned more about the Pokémon world and its wonders. Cynthia explained as much as she could about what roles Pokémon play: as helpers, friends, pets, battlers, everything you could imagine and more. Cynthia told Elsa about the different Pokémon that inhabited the world: their types, advantages, skills and abilities they have. The number of Pokémon there were and the variations seemed to baffle Elsa. Cynthia also mentioned Professor Rowan from time to time and Elsa seemed to want to meet him sometime in the future if it were possible.

Glaceon also chimed in as well with information from a Pokémon's perspective, or so Cynthia gathered, as she only understood Elsa's comments. Cynthia still had no idea how Elsa was able to communicate with Glaceon and Cynthia would like to believe that Elsa also had no idea as well. But there was something, a subtle avoidance that made Cynthia have the slightest bit of doubt Elsa was telling the truth.

In return for information, Elsa also told Cynthia about where she came from. She explained the world she came from: the different continents (not regions), geography, and the nations that existed in her world. There were more than Cynthia expected. She explained the interactions between the rulers of the different nations and various agreements and treaties. The sheer multitude of it baffled Cynthia as much as the Pokémon baffled Elsa.

Cynthia found Elsa very knowledgeable about almost every subject she could think of. Some of it seemed slightly out of date, but Cynthia couldn't complain as the vastness of information Elsa had surpassed her own. Cynthia bet that with a little more in date information, Elsa could take the job of any professor. The only hitch was when Cynthia asked how Elsa knew all these things. Elsa would close up and only say, "I had plenty of time to study," and leave it at that.

Cynthia could see that there were two things Elsa didn't want to say: something that she avoided and hid, then there was something she was burying and tying to forget. One was because she wanted to, the other was too painful, and Cynthia had no desire to hurt Elsa by bringing up bad memories.

So the two, or three in some cases, talked for hours as the sun sank lower and the scenery changed. They eventually reached a paved road, and traveled along it. As they got closer and closer, Cynthia could feel the nervous energy build up inside Cynthia. Finally they saw the first roofs of human civilization and Cynthia finally had the pleasure of saying.

"Welcome to Celestic Town!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Elsa was amazed at what she saw. Even though they had only entered the town a minute or three ago, Elsa was overwhelmed with everything she saw. Lights on the road that didn't run on oil or fire! The roads themselves weren't made of stone or dirt but something else that acted like stone. Buildings weren't made of any material she could recognize, and looked far more advanced than anything she's seen.

Celestic town itself wasn't that big to begin with, compared to other cities like Jubilife City or Hearthome City, however that didn't matter to Elsa anyway. It was still as advanced as the other cities in Sinnoh, with all the new basics of life and technology. Technology until that point Elsa never would have dreamed existed.

"What is that?" Elsa asked at one point as some sort of silver horseless carriage went past at a speed horses would love to race at.

"That is called a car," Cynthia explained to her, "it's the norm of travel for long distances and trips. They come in all varieties from heavy-duty pick-up trucks to small smart cars that are more energy efficient. Some of the fancy sports cars can go over 140 kilometers per hour."

Elsa's eyes bugged out at that, trying to imagine going that fast in a 'car'. "And you use them when they go that fast?" She paused still trying to get her mind around it.

Glaceon nudged her and said, "We should totally get one!" He said excitedly.

Elsa's eyes glimmered. She could see it now; she would get one of those 'sport' cars that was a silvery blue color and travel as fast as she could. For some reason she imagined herself with her braid down, letting it fly in the wind. _Anna would totally love to have a car,_ she thought.

Elsa turned to Cynthia and asked, "Where can I get a sport car?"

Cynthia had an amused expression on her face at Elsa's enthusiasm. "Not here, and plus they cost more than several years worth of salary, if you want the one I think you want."

Elsa pouted a bit, but realized that she had _no_ money and had no idea how to work a car in the first place. So she put it in the back of her mind. For now.

As they traveled through the town, a few people greeted Cynthia with a familiar wave or came up to talk to her. She would talk with them for a minute or two then keep moving on. During these moments, Elsa felt awkward and shy, not knowing anybody or wanting to be seen as an outsider to the obviously close-knit town. So she hung back whenever Cynthia started talking with somebody and waited until she was done before rejoining her.

After one such incident, Cynthia had to bring it up, "Why do you hang back when I talk to somebody?"

Elsa gave a slight grimace and said, "I feel out of place and I don't want to make things awkward for you by having to introduce me."

Cynthia shrugged and said, "I don't mind. Besides, you'll be staying with me for a few days so you might as well get to know the people here."

Elsa couldn't refute that logic and decided that she would stay around for another person. That came soon after her decision when a couple and two boys came up and started talking to Cynthia. Elsa was close behind her so she was a part of the conversation.

She didn't have anything to say so she kept quiet until one of the boys asked, "Hey Cynthia, is that your Glaceon?"

Cynthia smiled and said, "No actually that's Elsa's here." She gestured to Elsa who then came forward a bit more.

"Hello." She said to the boy, who couldn't have been older than eight with a mop of light brown hair.

The boy looked up and leaned back a bit as Elsa was quite a bit taller than he was. "Whoa," he said, "you're pretty."

Elsa bit back a laugh at the boy's brashness but still smiled. "Why thank you." She said politely.

The second boy was around twelve was more interested in her Glaceon. "Where did you find a shiny Glaceon?"

Elsa thought about that for a moment, trying to put it the best way. "I was on Route 211 when Glaceon came up to me and allowed me to catch it. I guess it wandered down from the mountains."

"Wow, you're so lucky." He said.

The younger boy spoke up, "Can I pet it?"

Elsa looked at Glaceon and said, "Is that okay with you?"

Glaceon nodded and said, "Sure!"

Elsa turned to the boys and said, "He said sure."

The younger one rubbed his hand on Glaceon's head and Glaceon gave a little cry of pleasure from the rubbing. "Wow," the boy said, "he's so cold, but furry and warm at the same time!"

Elsa gave a little laugh at that. "Well Glaceon is an Ice type."

The older boy said, "So you like Ice type Pokémon?"

"I… guess so." Elsa said. _They are the closest to me in their 'type' so I guess that makes me an Ice type human then._

"I personally like fire types! They are so awesome and powerful! No offence, but you wouldn't stand a chance against a Fire type with an Ice type. It would be no contest." He said haughtily, brushing some of his brown hair out of his eyes.

Elsa frowned a bit listening to the boy. _He knows what he is talking about, but he's being arrogant to the point where he is ignoring the strengths of someone else. One of the things my parents taught me was to never underestimate someone._

"Well, you're entitled to your own opinion, umm, what's your name?"

"I'm Fredric, and that's Harold." The older boy said, then pointed to his younger brother, the one petting Glaceon and listening in.

"Well then Fredric, you make a valid point, Ice types are weak against Fire types." _That part at least is common sense to me anyway_ she thought, still uncertain how types went against each other_._ "But never underestimate somebody else. You don't know what they might have in store."

"Then let's battle!"

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Come on, let's battle! If I win, it'll prove that Ice types are inferior to Fire types!" Fredric said.

Glaceon heard everything and was fine with it until Fredric said that Ice types were inferior. Glaceon growled and released a puff of cold air in Fredric's face, causing a bit of frost to form on the boy's face. "Ice types are the best! I'll show you!"

Elsa was worried of a fight breaking out and said, "Glaceon, calm down."

Glaceon shot a look at the boy, who brushed off the last of the frost off his face. "Hey, you would do that to if someone insulted you."

_Strangely enough, I could,_ Elsa thought. "He's just expressing his opinion, Glaceon, everybody should be able to do that. However," she said as she turned back to Fredric, "do not insult other people's beliefs in the process."

Fredric looked ready to continue, but a stern look from his parents dissuaded him. "Okay," he said and lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

Elsa smiled, "Apology accepted Fredric."

"However I still want to battle!"

Cynthia chose this moment to interrupt. "Maybe tomorrow Fredric. It's getting late and we need to get back to my grandmother's house soon.

The boy's mother spoke up, talking to Cynthia, "That reminds me; Cynthia, I thought you were leaving today for another journey. What brought you back?"

Cynthia gestured to Elsa and said, "Elsa did." Immediately Elsa became guarded and guilty, knowing that she interrupted whatever Cynthia was doing. _Oh great, now I'm the bad guy… or woman. Whatever. _

Cynthia continued, "I came across her with her Glaceon and they were lost so I offered to take them back here until they got reoriented again."

The mom nodded her head. "Ah, I see. Well then, I guess we won't detain you for any longer. Best of luck to both of you." They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as they walked away. "That was close." She said.

"How so?"

"Well, Fredric asked me to battle, and I have no idea how to do that." Elsa said.

Cynthia smiled, "Don't worry, I'll give you tips and pointers later. Right now, we still need to get back to my Grandmother's house to make it for dinner."

"Alright." They walked for a little bit more, but didn't run into anybody else.

The turned around a block and Cynthia pointed to a house saying, "There it is."

Elsa started feeling a little apprehensive to meeting Cynthia's family. She was basically a stranger and was practically begging for a place to sleep for the night relying on Cynthia's generosity. Controlling herself from shuffling, she followed Cynthia to the door. Cynthia was about to open the door but stopped with her hand on the knob. She turned to Elsa with a smile and made a '_shush_ing' motion with her finger, then knocked on the door.

Elsa was slightly confused, but realized that Cynthia was playing a joke.

They heard a faint, _"Who is it?"_ Cynthia didn't respond and instead knocked again, with a smile still on her face. _"Alright, I'm coming!"_ Elsa heard footsteps from inside and then the door opened.

"Surprise!" Cynthia shouted, causing the older lady to step back in shock.

"Cynthia! What are you doing back?" The woman said.

_"Cynthia?" _Came a second voice from inside. Another set of footsteps came behind the older woman and a second younger version of Cynthia appeared, without the longer hair and more of a blonde-brown color.

"Hey Emily." Cynthia said.

"What are you doing back?" She echoed her grandmother.

"Can we come in first?"

"We?" Emily asked.

"Oh, hello there." Cynthia's grandmother said, noticing Elsa.

Elsa gave a curtsy, "How do you do?"

The older woman nodded and said, "Well, nothing's getting done out here, let's go inside."

Cynthia motioned for Elsa to go first, which Elsa did. As she entered, she looked around, slightly uncomfortable at being inside another person's house.

"So who are you dear?" Cynthia's grandmother asked.

"My name is Elsa."

"Well then Elsa, my name is Carolina, pleased to meet you. So, how did my granddaughter come to know you?"

"Uhh, well you see…"

Cynthia interrupted at this point. "Perhaps we can discuss this over some food?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Elsa said, putting in her say.

"Hmm, well I see no harm in this. You have good timing: we were just about to sit down and eat. We'll have plenty of time to discuss things."

As they moved into the dining hall, Emily closed the front door behind them.

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter 5! What will happen next? Will Elsa finally reveal her powers? How will people react? Who knows? You'll just have to wait... he-he.**

**So if my calculations are correct, this had now gone over 20,000 words! Yay! More coming (relatively) soon.**

**Until then, you need to wait for Chapter 6: Well, now you know...**

**As always R.R.F.F**

**-OrangeGalen**


	6. Chapter 6: Well, now you know

**Sorry for the delay, but the Wi-fi here was down for about half the day so I couldn't upload this chapter. And this is the biggest chapter yet so there was a further delay, but I hope it's worth the wait!**

**Last time we left off with Elsa and Cynthia returning to Celestic Town and meeting Cynthia's sister and grandmother. Now they are about to sit down for dinner...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Frozen. I don't think Ice Heals have been invented yet, so I still have to worry about claiming that I do own them. **

* * *

"Here take a seat Elsa, we have room here at the table." Carolina said as the group went further into the house towards where a delicious aroma was wafting from. They entered the dining room and found themselves at a long wooden table. Glaceon, without a care in the world ran over to a couch and promptly jumped into it, earning a small laugh from Elsa.

"What?" Glaceon asked from his position on the couch.

"Is that the polite thing to do, just to jump on people's furniture?" Elsa said.

"Oh." Glaceon's actions seemed to finally catch up with his mind. "Well I can't exactly ask since you are the only one that can understand me."

"Good point." Elsa turned to Carolina and asked, "Do you mind if Glaceon takes advantage of your couch?"

Carolina and Emily gave Elsa a curious look. Cynthia on the other hand was choosing to act as if nothing was wrong. Carolina said, "No it's fine, go right ahead."

Glaceon gave a cry of contentment, and then stretched out more on the brown couch.

After a brief moment of silence Carolina said, "I wasn't expecting Cynthia to come back so soon or to return with a guest so you'll have to excuse me while I go make some more food."

"Your generosity is very much appreciated." Elsa said, being overly polite to make up for her feeling of imposing on the family.

Carolina gave a small smile and disappeared into the kitchen, where the clinking of plates was soon heard. Emily came back from the door and said, "Take a seat anywhere, except that one," she said, pointing to a seat, "that one's mine."

"Emily…" Cynthia said in a half groan.

Emily burst out with a big grin, "Just kidding! But really, anywhere is fine. We don't have our specific spots."

Elsa smiled back at Emily and said jokingly, "What if I decide to claim all of them?"

Emily blinked then smirked, "Funny, I like you. But don't actually really…"

Elsa held up her hand to cut her off, "I know, I was not actually going to do that." Elsa moved over to a seat and pulled it out. Just as she was about to sit in it, she said, "This one is safe, right?"

Emily laughed, "Yes yes, go right ahead, it's not going to bite."

Cynthia had a smile on her face as she watched her younger sister interact with Elsa. "Well, I'm going to go see if Grandmother needs some help. I'll let you two get acquainted." She walked off in the direction that her grandmother left and a soft conversation started back in the kitchen.

Emily sat across from Elsa and put her hands on her cheeks and stared at Elsa. "Soooooo," she said dragging out the word, "where do we start?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, we're sitting here and it's dead. I mean, neither of us are dead, but nothing's going on. So let's talk about something!"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Anything. Where are you from? What's it like there? What food do you like? What's your favorite color? Anything!"

Elsa had to smile at her rapid-fire questions. "Well, how about a proper introduction? I don't think we have been properly introduced to begin with."

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Emily." She said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Elsa." She took the outstretched hand and shook it. When they released each other's hand, Elsa noticed the frown on Emily's face as she looked at her hand. "Is something wrong?"

Emily blinked then looked up at Elsa with a curious look on her face. "Pardon me for this, but your hand is cold."

"Sorry, I have been told that before. I guess I'm just naturally cold." _In more ways than one, _Elsa thought.

"No it's not that. I've felt people that had cold skin and I could tell that they were cold, but with you, you're _radiating _it. I don't… I mean, I can't describe it." She huffed in frustration in not being able to get the words out and leaned back in her chair in a very familiar way to Elsa.

Elsa chuckled a bit at the resemblance, and Emily picked up on it. "What?" She asked.

Elsa still had a smile on her face and said, "You remind me a bit of my sister."

Emily's eyes lit up and she became interested. "Really? What's her name?"

"Anna." Elsa said, with just a hint of sadness as suddenly her situation came back to her. She was stranded in a strange land that used more advanced things that she ever thought existed with hardly any idea of how things worked here. She had nothing, no money, no experience, and most importantly, she didn't have her sister with her. Nothing.

Elsa had originally hoped that Anna didn't follow her into that portal and hoped that her sister was still back in Arendelle or at least her Ice Palace, but part of her knew her sister would do something irrational like follow her. But several hours had passed and she knew that Anna didn't come through because the portal closed, and if Anna did come through, she would have been there when Elsa woke up. They would be together.

_Once again, fates have decided to screw me over,_ Elsa thought, using rarely uttered vulgar language. _First I was born with Ice magic, which in on itself wasn't bad, but then when _that_ night came along I was forced into solitude by _my own parents_ who made me fear my powers and acted like I was a threat to everyone, just because of one accident. Then came those thirteen years, my coronation, Hans, and now this. After we finally get back together after thirteen years, we end up only having six months. Someone up there must be having a good laugh. _

"Elsa, are you alright?" Emily's voice broke Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Elsa sounded coming back to the present.

"You kinda spaced out there for a moment, everything alright?"

Elsa sighed. _That's the real question is it? Is everything alright? Am I alright? _"To tell you the truth, no. Nothing is."

Emily's eyes shown her concern and alarm. "What's wrong? Want to talk about it?"

Elsa sighed again and said, "I think it would be best for everyone to be here to that."

Emily nodded and they lapsed into silence, broken only by snippets of conversation and clinks coming from the kitchen. After a few minutes Cynthia and Carolina reappeared holding a series of plates. "Here we go." Carolina said as they placed the plates on the table. Elsa gave a grateful smile and after everyone got settled they started eating.

The food was a variety of meats and vegetables with a bowl of salad in the middle. The milk had a different tasty flavor that Elsa enjoyed. It wasn't until she started eating that she realized how hungry she was. It had been several hours since Anna, Kristoff and herself ventured out of Arendelle to her Ice Palace and they had left just after breakfast. They had only packed a little food with them and Kristoff was carrying that. So although Elsa was hungry, she remembered her manors and ate little pieces that she cut up first. She proceeded through the meal gathering interested looks from the rest of Cynthia's family, curious about this newcomer.

"I must thank you for the food miss Carolina, it is really good." Elsa said.

Carolina waved her hand dismissively, "Don't mention it, I know you enjoyed it."

"Still, I owe you some sort of thanks."

Carolina gave a _humpf_ and said, "So then Elsa, my granddaughter tells me that you met today on Route 211 and you're not from around here. Where are you from?" Carolina said.

Elsa paused in her eating and put down her fork. _Oh boy, this is it._ "Well that is an interesting tale; do you mind if we move somewhere more comfortable?"

Carolina nodded and they all moved to the living room, taking different seats. Cynthia and Emily sat in a green sofa, while Carolina took up a chair. Elsa moved over to where Glaceon was sitting and picked him up and sat him down in her lap as she sat down. Glaceon nuzzled up to her and said, "You're really comfortable Elsa."

Elsa snorted and said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Elsa looked up and saw that both Emily and Carolina were looking at her in mild confusion. _Oh, right, they only heard me say 'thank you' out of the blue, _Elsa thought._ They can't understand Pokémon, or at least Glaceon._ "Oh, for waiting patently so long." Elsa lied partially. Emily and Carolina nodded, accepting her explanation, but Cynthia probably realized what happened, considering the look she was giving Elsa.

"So, what is this interesting tale you have for us?" Carolina said.

Elsa took a deep breath and let it out, "I'll start where it's most relevant for me. And for me, this started this morning. My sister, Anna, and her… friend, Kristoff," Elsa paused slightly, still not certain what to call Kristoff, "along with myself set off into the mountains where I'm from, which is a kingdom, or a queendom in this case, called Arendelle." She raised a hand to stall any confusion, "I would not be surprised if you have not heard of it, I'll explain in a bit.

"We were going to visit my palace which is on the North Mountain…"

"Wait, question?" Elsa looked over to Emily, who had her hand slightly raised as if she was in school. "Palace? You have a palace?" She said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Uh, yes I do." Elsa said.

"Wow, are you rich? Sorry if I'm prying by the way." Emily said sheepishly.

Elsa waved her hand, "No you have a right to ask; I am after all a guest in your house. So to answer your question, yes, I am rich in a fashion." Elsa paused, "I think this might be a good time to tell you all something, something that I kept even from you Cynthia," she said, and Cynthia sat up a little straighter, "I apologize for hiding this from you, but you'll understand one I explain." She took another breath then paused. _Why is this so hard to say? _She sighed and thought, _just get it over with_. "Where I'm from, Arendelle, well, I said that it was a queendom and so, well," _say it!_ "it looks like I'm the queen."

Their expressions slowly changed to a series of shocked looks as they realized that they were playing host to royalty, even if she was from a place they never heard of. Even Glaceon looked surprised from her lap. Their looks stayed frozen for several seconds and Elsa became worried. _I don't want to be treated differently, Elsa thought, I just want to be a normal person. But I should have expected this; I have never been normal in my life. _

"Wait, you're saying that you're a queen?" This came from Cynthia.

"Yes, I am the queen of Arendelle, or have been for the past six months." _Why did I say that? Why did I tell them that? Now they will think that I'm too young to be queen. Too inexperienced._

Carolina was a bit more skeptical than her granddaughter was, "How old are you Elsa if you don't me asking?"

Elsa sighed internally, "I'm twenty one and a half right now."

Cynthia had a look of surprise on her face as she said, "Wow, you're only a few years older than me and you're a queen? That's incredible."

"So you were crowned when you became twenty one then, right?" Carolina asked and Elsa nodded. "Why so young? What about your parents? Aren't they the king and queen?"

"They were." Elsa whispered, her emotions going to her throat. The temperature dropped in the room slightly, but nobody noticed that much.

They all caught Elsa's usage of the past tense. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright." Elsa interrupted, blinking her eyes clear. "It happened over three years ago and I've accepted it." _I've accepted their deaths, but not their actions and what they've done, _a little part of her whispered in the back of her mind...

"What happened if you don't mind my asking?" Cynthia asked.

Elsa paused to compose herself; "They were headed to another kingdom for an important matter when their ship got caught in a storm." She sighed again, "I would prefer not to talk any more about my parents please." _Too many memories. _

They all nodded and there was a slight lull in the conversation, but then out of the blue Carolina asked, "So, do you have a man waiting for you back in Arendelle?"

"What?"

"What!"

"What?"

Those came from Elsa, Cynthia, and Emily respectively. Cynthia shook her head, "Grandmother, that's rather personal!"

"Hey, I'm curious? Do you?" She said, still looking at Elsa.

For some reason, Elsa started to feel her face get red. She muttered, "No, I don't."

"Well that's a shame, I'm sure many handsome men would fall head over heals for you."

_"Grandmother!"_ Cynthia hissed as she sweatdropped.

Carolina held her composure for another few seconds before she gave up and laughed, "I'm sorry Elsa, but I saw that you were down and I wanted you to lighten up. No sense having you sad when there are other better emotions to feel."

Elsa gave a small grin, "Well I have to say Miss Carolina that it worked."

Carolina gave a short fist-pump and a "Yes" at that, which everybody chuckled at. After they all settled down a bit, Carolina then asked, "On a more serious note, you keep talking about Arendelle as a kingdom, or a queendom in this case, but I've never heard of Arendelle."

Elsa nodded slowly, "This is where my tale gets a little skeptical. You remember how I said we were heading to my palace in the mountains, correct?" When everybody nodded, Elsa continued, "Well, when we got there, as I opened the front door, there was this… thing. I guess it was a portal because I got pulled into it and I appeared in this strange realm that looked different than anything I have seen. But it was filled with strange creatures that Cynthia identified as… as…" Elsa looked over to Cynthia for help with the name.

Cynthia cleared her throat, "They were called Unown." Carolina's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Right. So when I was in there they managed to spell my name out, so I thought they could understand me. They could, but I was interrupted when these two beasts came and started to attack each other."

"What two beasts?" Carolina asked, seeming to be more interested in Elsa's story.

"I don't know. I really cannot describe them but I could feel their power and they were headed right at me. I panicked because I couldn't more out of the way of them. I asked, or more like pleaded, for help, and the Unown sent me here. I woke up and found myself in a clearing. Glaceon here was the first to greet me," Elsa said, and Glaceon gave a happy cry. "Cynthia introduced herself a minute later and we got to talking and figured some things out."

"Like what?" Emily asked.

"Well for one that I am in a completely different world from my own. That's why I hadn't heard of Sinnoh and you haven't heard of Arendelle; it's because they're in two different worlds. The Unown sent me here and this is an absolutely different place."

"How so? What are some of the differences?" Emily prompted.

"Well, first off, in my world we are still using oil to provide light instead of these electric ones. Electricity is still in its infancy. Another is that we use horses instead of cars, which we don't have."

There were some confused looks, and Carolina asked, "What's a horse?"

Elsa grimaced and said, "And I think the biggest one is that in my world we don't have Pokémon." More shocked expressions from everybody except Cynthia.

"What do you mean you don't have Pokémon?" Emily asked.

"Exactly what I said, we don't have them. We have other creatures we call animals, such as my afore mentioned horse, but they aren't Pokémon. I didn't even know what a Pokémon was until Cynthia explained it. In fact Glaceon here was the first one I saw, or actually when he was an Eevee before he evolved."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Elsa," Carolina said, "how did you manage to find a shiny Glaceon in the wild, especially on Route 211?"

"I didn't actually. Like I said, I woke up in a clearing and about a minute after I came too, Eevee came up to me. Cynthia was actually trying to catch it before my… arrival."

"Yea, still a little miffed about that." Glaceon said from Elsa's lap.

Elsa snorted and Cynthia had an exasperated look on her face. "Do I want to know?" She asked.

"Probably not." Elsa replied with a smile, before realizing that Emily and Carolina were looking at them with confused expressions on their faces_. Oh. Oops._

"What just happened? I feel we two are missing out on something." Carolina said.

"Uhh…" Elsa started, "Well you see that I, uhh." She looked over at Cynthia, "Maybe you can take this one."

Cynthia gave Elsa a look that sarcastically said _'thanks'_ and then explained. "I was confused about that as well at first, but it seems that Elsa can understand her Glaceon as well as she understands us." She was greeted with skeptical looks. "That was basically my reaction as well, but Elsa has demonstrated this numerous times, incidentally when Glaceon had something to say."

Everybody turned to look at Elsa and Glaceon. Elsa shrugged, "I don't know how I can understand Glaceon either, but I figure it is a benefit." The lie came easily to her lips. Perhaps too easily. "Besides, it is nice to hear his side of things."

"Thank you!" Glaceon exclaimed and smiled at Elsa, who smiled back.

Carolina had a bemused expression on her face, but was smiling as well. "That's certainly a first. A human who can understand Pokémon." She sat musing for a moment.

Emily said, "Well that explains that exchange you two had when Glaceon jumped on the couch." Glaceon gave a sheepish laugh at that and Elsa just smiled.

Carolina spoke again, "Excuse me for my inner scientist, but can you understand all Pokémon, or is it just your Glaceon?"

"I believe that it is just Glaceon." Elsa said, "Cynthia tried that with another one of her Pokémon, but I didn't understand it."

"Hmm, maybe you should drop by a colleague's of mine in Sandgem Town when you get the chance. It's a ways away, but it would be worth it."

"Grandmother," Cynthia started, "Elsa's stranded here without anything on her except her clothes. Can we at least help her back on her feet before we think about anything else?"

Carolina's eyes widened and she said, "Oh, I do apologize Elsa. Sometimes when I get excited I forget some things."

"Apology accepted Miss Carolina."

"Please, just Carolina is fine. No need for titles here, _your highness_." She added with a smirk as Elsa cringed at the formality. "Now, if you need a place to stay, I'm more than happy to take you in for a while."

Emily grimaced, "Unfortunately we don't have a guest room-"

"She can sleep in my room," Cynthia interrupted. "I can use the fold out couch bed. Besides, she wouldn't want to use the Grumpig stall that's Emily's room."

"Hey!"

Elsa stood up, accidentally sending Glaceon to the ground with an undignified thump and an annoyed _"hey!"_ "No, I don't want to inconvenience yourselves for me-" she started.

"Nonsense." Cynthia interrupted again. "I was the one to offer you a place in the first place, and I'm not going to have a guest sleeping on the couch. You will accept my room or I'll make you take Emily's room."

"Hey!"

Elsa smirked at that, "I guess I have no say in the matter then."

Cynthia smiled, "Nope. Come on, I'll show you around." She got up and motioned for Elsa to follow her. The two plus Glaceon went further into the house, leaving Emily and Carolina in the living room.

Carolina had a knowing smirk on her face as she watched to two women walk away and Emily had to ask, "What is that?"

"What is what?" Carolina responded, still smirking.

"What is that smirk for?"

"Oh, nothing. I just know those two will be good friends once they spend more time with each other."

Emily nodded, then sat in thought about their new guest, "Grandmother, did you get the feeling that Elsa was hiding something?"

Carolina's smirk finally faded as she thought as well. "Yes I did and I'm betting it's something even more important than her being a queen. But it's really not our place to pry into her secrets. If she wants to keep them, then she will until she's ready. Plus we just met her today so why would you tell a practical stranger everything. It's understandable why she didn't tell Cynthia she was a queen since that could have raised a bunch of problems if it were somebody else. Especially if she didn't know what Pokémon were. She wouldn't be able to defend herself if there were ne'er-do-wells around."

Emily said, "I guess it's a good thing Cynthia gave Elsa a Poké Ball to catch Glaceon then."

Carolina nodded, and then frowned in thought. "Elsa said that Glaceon was an Eevee when they first met."

"Right…"

"So why did Eevee evolve into a Glaceon? What triggered the evolution?"

Emily worked her mouth for a moment, then closed it. Choosing to remain silent. Right then and there, she decided that she was going to find out what Elsa was hiding.

* * *

"And this is my room finally." Cynthia said. The two had taken a tour of the house and Cynthia showed how a bunch of stuff worked in this world, such as lights and faucets. The whole toilet incident had been mutually forgotten about and would never be talked about again. But Elsa's wonder at what Cynthia considered basic household items made the whole tour worth it. When they got to the garage, Elsa immediately wanted to go for a ride with Glaceon hopping in, but Cynthia convinced her that they could go for a drive tomorrow.

When they had moved upstairs, they had already spent an hour talking about things, mostly Elsa asking questions and Cynthia doing her best to reply. Cynthia had pointed out Emily's room to Elsa but cautioned her to not go in for her own safety.

Then they had gone over a door to Cynthia's room. "Nice door." Elsa said sarcastically. Cynthia snorted and opened it, flicking on the lights as they went in. Her room was a nicely shaded color of light blue that matched Cynthia's hair and Elsa perfectly. Glaceon immediately took off and jumped on the bed, earning a laugh from the two women. Elsa noticed as they went further in that there were several shelves that held metals and plaques. She stepped closer to look at them.

"Ah, yes. Those are the awards I won from various Pokémon tournaments and competitions from around the world." She picked one trophy up. "Kanto's Top 16 Contender," she said, "my first tournament I entered as a rookie. Full of bluster and arrogance, but then I got knocked down quite a bit and started to come around to the true strength of Pokémon." She placed it back down, but kept her hand on it, thinking.

"The true strength of Pokémon?" Elsa questioned, honestly curious about what Cynthia was talking about. She wanted to know more about Pokémon and was eager to learn.

Cynthia came out of her thoughts and said, "When I was younger, I only searched for powerful Pokémon, disregarding the potential that others had. I focused on the strengths they showed rather than they possessed, and I was blind to it. If a Pokémon didn't meet my standards, then I released it back into the wild. "

Glaceon gave a growl of displeasure at Cynthia's statement and she let go of the trophy and turned around, talking directly to Glaceon, "I was twelve, what do you want from me? I regret what I did then now." Glaceon rolled his eyes but didn't make another comment. Cynthia continued, "Once I got into the top 16, somebody, another trainer named Red, changed my way of thinking. When we battled he didn't use Pokémon that were known to be strong, they were common Pokémon. But they were something else; they were on another level than mine were.

"And do you know why?" Cynthia asked and Elsa shook her head. "It was because he looked into his Pokémon and brought out their potential. I found out later that he trained all his Pokémon to the same standards by understanding what they could do and pushed those boundaries. He understood the limitations of his Pokémon and compensated for them. He didn't look for strength on the outside, he looked for, as cheesy as it sounds, the strength on the inside, the determination and drive to become better."

Elsa understood what Cynthia was saying, probably better than anyone. "It's not any outside appearance or what they can do that makes a person, or Pokémon, strong or different, it's what they feel on the inside and if they can overcome the obstacles blocking them whether internal or external. That's how they become whole and in control."

Cynthia looked at Elsa and smiled, saying, "Exactly. It took me two years to figure that out, so if you ever decide to go into Pokémon battling, then you are ahead of everybody else already."

"Oh no, I don't think that I will ever battle." Elsa said, waving her hands in a negative.

Cynthia gave a knowing smile and said; "You may find it enjoyable someday. Besides, it's always good to know the basics." She went over and sat on her bed. Elsa went over to a desk and pulled out a chair facing Cynthia.

"Well, it seems that I would have the perfect tutor in the basics then." Elsa commented.

Cynthia chuckled and then asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Wherever you want to. Remember I don't know much other than what you told me earlier on our walk here."

Cynthia thought for a moment then said; "I think I'll start with the different Pokémon types then. There are seventeen confirmed Pokémon types, although there are reports of a new type in the Kalos region. Anyway, each type has different strengths and weaknesses. The types are; Normal, Fighting, Psychic, Dark, Ghost, Bug, Poison, Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Ice, Ground, Rock, Steel, Dragon, and Flying," she said slowly, letting Elsa at least attempt to keep up. Elsa nodded after Cynthia finished, so Cynthia continued.

"Each type has at least one type it is weak against, and usually one type it strong against, the exception for this is the Normal type, but it has variation." Cynthia noticed Elsa's confused look and continued on a different track. "What I mean is that it can make up for it's perceived weakness with different moves. Moves are what Pokémon use to battle and they all have a type as well. Take this as an example; say a Water type used Water Gun against a Fire type. Since the move itself is water, you can imagine that it would be super-effective against said fire type, right?" Elsa nodded in understanding. "Now, on the flip side, say the fire type used the move Flamethrower against a water type. It wouldn't be very effective since the move is fire, but the Pokémon it's being used against is a water type. So it's a mixture of having the right Pokémon type and the right moves to counter opposing Pokémon. Pokémon using moves that are the same type as them generally power up that move slightly."

"Take Glaceon for example." Said Pokémon perked its ears up at hearing it's name. "Glaceon is an ice type, and it is resistant to other ice types, strong against ground, dragon, grass, and flying type Pokémon, but weak against fire, fighting, rock, and steel type Pokémon. This also applies to moves as well, so if it were to use an ice move against a fire type, not much damage would happen. However, the same move against a ground type would be deadly, since ground is weak against ice. Understand?"

Elsa thought for a minute before nodding slowly, "So during a battle, you need to be aware of the type of Pokémon they are using as well as the moves it uses too, correct?" She said, waiting for an answer to see if she understood.

"Yes," Cynthia said, smiling, "you're catching on pretty quick. Generally it's a good idea to have at least one move that can damage a Pokémon you are weak against, so say Glaceon was facing a Fire type. A water or ground type move would be preferable to learn to help you out against it."

"I see. Variation is a key to winning a Pokémon battle." Then she said, "Also knowing how to effectively use a move when and where would help as well."

"See, you're not that bad." Cynthia said, "You could probably get really far in a tournament if you tried and had more practice."

"One step at a time Cynthia." Elsa said. "Can you go over all the types?"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "What was it you just said? _'One step at a time?'_"

Elsa gave a guilty smile at that, but said, "I enjoy learning new things. I devoured the castle library when I wasn't being tutored."

"Must be a queen thing." Cynthia jibed.

Elsa's face fell. "No, it was an Elsa thing." There was a sorrowful undercurrent to that response and Cynthia wasn't going to let it slip by this time.

"And why was it an Elsa thing?" She asked.

Elsa looked up and gave Cynthia a strange look, one that she couldn't place. Elsa opened her mouth and was about to say something, then closed it, reconsidering, and then said, "It was partially me training to be a queen, but also because I enjoyed the books."

Cynthia knew that was a dodge and was about to press it when Elsa said, "So, the types?"

Cynthia was about to continue their present talk, but thought better of it, reminding herself that Elsa was only a guest. "Ah, well, perhaps it would be best if I made a chart for you." She got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started making a web chart that had all the different types and their weaknesses and their connections with the others. After a few minutes, Cynthia gave the paper to Elsa and said, "Keep this with you on hand until you have it memorized. Knowing these match-ups is a major key for any trainer. Some people forget and that can lead to catastrophe."

Elsa nodded while looking it over. "I will do that."

Cynthia smiled and after a brief silence said, "Well, this is your room for the time being Elsa. The bathroom is just over there," she said, pointing to another door, "and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"You are being too kind to me." Elsa said sincerely.

"Kindness is one of the things that people and Pokémon should give freely." Cynthia said.

Elsa nodded and added, "And love."

Cynthia smiled at the simple addition. "And love." She repeated. She moved around and got a few clothes out of her closet and said, "I'll be going downstairs so remember, if you need anything, I'll be there." She paused, "Also my sister is next door too, so you could ask her as well."

Elsa bowed, "Thank you so much, I will."

Cynthia nodded and then exited the room, leaving Elsa and Glaceon together. Elsa stood up and in a moment of indecision, swung her arms around loosely. Then she said, "I think I'm going to take a bath right now."

* * *

_Cynthia showing me how to do it was one thing, doing it yourself is another,_ Elsa thought as she fiddled around with the faucet. She turned another nob and a gush of cold water came out. It didn't bother Elsa to bathe in cold water as the cold didn't affect her anyway, but she wanted a hot bath. Heat didn't bother her also, but it just felt… more soothing to her than cold water.

_Maybe if I turn on the hot water first, then adjust the cold water that would work, _she thought. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Elsa was laying in a nice hot bath, scrubbing off any dirt that was on her body from her trip earlier. She tried out the different soaps and found out that there was one for her hair, and one for her skin. Then there were different conditioners that she used and different rinses. It was slightly different from having servants bathe her, but she had done it herself several times before so she wasn't a stranger to it.

However, why are there so many soaps?

The water slowly got colder, probably faster that it would have considering who it was that was taking the bath, and Elsa finally decided to get out and sleep. Rinsing out the last of the soap bubbles, she emptied the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body.

She leaned her head against the door and listened for anybody outside, but all she heard was Glaceon wandering the room. She walked over to the mirror and concentrated. She made her ice magic cover her hair, freezing the leftover water over, then concentrated again. _Think about Anna, how you love her, _Elsa thought, and she felt this warm feeling inside her chest. It happened whenever she wanted to thaw something she created and thought about her sister. Utilizing this, she motioned with her hands and the ice covering her hair came off and disappeared in blue sparkles, leaving her hair perfectly dry. She then went about combing her hair and putting it into her braid.

A few more minutes later she emerged from the bathroom refreshed and in a black colored robe, which really didn't match her, but provided an excellent contrast to her platinum-blonde hair. The lights were turned down, making the room darker, and the moonlight shone through the window. Glaceon looked up from the bed and said, "Took you long enough. Everybody else has gone to sleep."

"Sorry," Elsa said sarcastically, "but I think I needed to go over a few more specs of dust and dirt before I could show myself in public. A queen has to keep her figure." She said, finishing it off with an exaggerated posh voice and striking a pose.

Glaceon chuckled then came over and sat in Elsa's lap again. "I mean what I said before, you're sure comfortable."

Elsa giggled and said, "Once again, thank you."

"It's nice to fall asleep in somebody's lap instead of on the ground."

Elsa was confused and then figured it out, "Oh that's right, you were a wild Pokémon before you joined me."

"Yea, not as good as it sounds to be in the wild." Glaceon said, and Elsa caught a hint of sadness in his voice. It sounded… familiar.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Glaceon sighed and said, "It's not as all cracked up to be a shiny Pokémon Elsa. People are always trying to catch you because of that difference, thinking it makes me special, like I'm strong or something, but I'm not. I'm just a normal Eev- or Glaceon. I just look different, and that also alienated me from my fellow Eevee as well… including my parents."

Elsa felt her breath hitch when Glaceon said that. "Your parents left you because you were different?" She asked weakly.

Glaceon nodded slowly and said, "Because I was different from the others, they distanced themselves from me and one morning, they were just gone. I couldn't find their sent anywhere, so I spent three years completely alone wandering Sinnoh."

_Three years…_ Elsa slowly got up and Glaceon moved off her lap in confusion as she moved. _Alienated by your parents. Completely alone._ Those words echoed inside her head. She stared off into the night, lost in thought.

"Elsa?" Glaceon was looking at her in concern about her mood change.

"You and I are more alike than you would believe Glaceon." Elsa said in a dead voice.

"What are you talking about?"

Elsa took a rattling breath but didn't answer. The two stayed in silence for a bit before Glaceon heard Elsa signing.

_~"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried…"~_

She stopped and said, "Your parents abandoned you. Mine forced me to lock myself away."

"What, why?" Glaceon asked in surprise.

"A little over thirteen years ago, I accidentally hurt my sister when we were playing. To protect her and to 'help' me, I was practically forced into my room and secluded from everybody, excluding my parents and a few tutors. I loved my sister almost too much because I believed my parents. I believed that hiding myself away from her would be the best option, because I couldn't bear to see myself hurt her again."

"Why would they do that? I mean, you said it was an accident, so why did they shut you away."

Elsa sighed and turned slowly to face Glaceon. "That's the other thing Glaceon, the other thing that relates us more than our past. I didn't want to tell anybody else because it's caused me so much pain in the past and I'm only just letting it go now."

"What is it?"

"I'm different, just like you." Elsa slowly extended her hand and concentrated, feeling her powers gathering in her hand. The cold that ran through her body suddenly grew stronger in her hand and in one moment, she let the power surge out.

Glaceon gasped as Elsa formed a perfect snowflake made out of ice in her hand. "What? Wait, _OH!_ So that's why you felt cold! You're a human ice type!"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at Glaceon's enthusiasm. "I guess that's better than some of the things I've been called. But I was born with this power, to control ice and snow. And that's why I shut myself away from my sister Anna, because I hurt her with my powers."

Glaceon nodded, but Elsa held up a hand to silence him. She suddenly crossed the room and made it to the door quickly, and before anybody could react, she opened it.

Behind it, Emily was crouched down and was listening through the door. She looked up in surprise, seeing Elsa's icy blue eyes staring at her. Then they flickered to her hand. Elsa followed her eyes and gulped. She hadn't melted the snowflake yet and was still holding it.

Her eyes returned to Emily's and one thought crystalized in her mind. _Well, now she knows…_

* * *

**Uh, oh. How will this play out? I know it's not exactly what some of you expected, but I'm saving Elsa's reveal to Cynthia for something special later. Sorry if I'm a tease, but there's a reason for it. **

**And yes, I mentioned Red and it is the same Red you are all thinking of. However, it was just a throwaway reference to serve a point, just like my Pokémon Adventures reference to Gold and his pool cue usage a chapter or two ago and they will not be making an appearance. **

**So anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 7: Secrets, Shopping, and Battles**

**Until then, R.R.F.F**

**-OrangeGalen**


	7. Chapter 7:Secrets, Shopping, and Battles

**So I did it. I said Friday, and I delivered. This is actually my second try uploading this since when I was saving the chapter the internet decided to go _kaput_. So anyway, there is a reason I said Friday in the Q&A, two actually. One, because I said so, the other IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So it's like a reverse birthday gift from me to you!**

**Anyway, I left most of the Q&A in this chapter so if you read it before, you can skip it. But something I want to say is that I'm sorry for the delay. I originally wanted to combine last chapter, this chapter, and part of the next chapter, but it would have been something like 20,000 words long... yikes...**

**So here you go. **

* * *

**Let's get started with this general question: ****Where is Anna?**** Don't worry, Anna will rejoin the story eventually, but it will be further ahead by at least 5 chapters, possibly more... But you'll get your fill of Anna after I get more Elsa/Cynthia in.**

**Next: ****Where's Ash?**** Yes, once again, Ash will be included at some point but, once again once again, it will be later in the story, probably around the time that (oh, I don't know) Anna comes back in.**

**Moving on to individual comments: ****kitsunelover300****: you brought up Glaceon's past and how it being shiny affected it. I had originally wanted Elsa just to have a shiny Pokémon for the awesomeness of it, but then I started thinking about "Why is a shiny Eevee wandering around the woods?" Suddenly I had a backstory to map out and that was the result. It was a nice relatable moment Elsa and Glaceon had together and I thought their similar stories would connect them better than them being 'ice types'.  
****Also the similarities between Paul and Cynthia are deliberate. I read up on the Bulbapedia page about it and figured that Cynthia needed to know where Paul was coming from and semi-relate to what he was doing.  
****And yes. strange stuff happens all the time in the Pokémon world. Or does it just happen around main characters?...**

**To ****BuffaloSoldia115****'s previous comment in Ch 5: Yes, I had thought about having Elsa run away like she did in Frozen, but I realized that there wasn't much point to it. She has become more comfortable with her powers, but, well, in the next chapter (or this one when it gets uploaded) she still has problems... big ones. I'll just leave it at that. **

**To ****anonymous**** #1: Glaceon v.s Garchomp? Maybe later when Cynthia's Gabite evolves and Elsa has more experience in the Pokémon world. **

**To ****anonymous**** #2: You raise a good point, Pokémon outside their Poké Balls are more of a target for thieves than ones inside the balls, and I do have a plot point further in about 2 or 3 chapters ahead that deals with that. However, with your comment about trainers trying to catch already caught Pokémon, there's really nothing preventing another trainer from ****_taking_**** another's Pokémon, but it's another matter entirely when they try to ****_catch_**** it. I'm thinking ****Pokémon Origins**** where Red tries to catch a trainer's Pokémon he just beat, but the ball just bounces off or something like that. It won't work. However, in the anime, scenarios where Pokémon get separated from their trainers, like how on the rare occasion Team Rocket Trio does manage to get Ash's Pokémon, is another matter entirely. In other words, it isn't safe, but people and Pokémon do it anyway. **

* * *

**That was the Q&A, now for the actual Chapter 7: Secrets, Shopping, and Battles**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Frozen, although that would be pretty _cool_ (ba-dum tiss)**

* * *

Emily had gone to bed late that night. She had stayed up helping her grandmother in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner since it took a little longer than normal because they had a guest, but they still got it done faster than hand cleaning. While they washed, they could hear the small vibrations of Cynthia talking to their mysterious guest as the two wandered around the house. Afterwards she had gone to her room to take a shower.

As she stood underneath the showerhead letting the hot water flow down, Emily's mind went back to the conversation they had back in the living room. _Unbelievable as Elsa's story sounds it is highly plausible,_ she thought. _Grandmother had spent a lot of research into the creators of time and space, and it also had drug up the Unown a lot of times. There were several theories and some of them also touched upon the concept of alternate dimensions. If those were true, then Elsa must have come from one of those dimensions. _

_It still sounds pretty strange though. I know what she said was the truth, but I could tell that it wasn't all of it. Why was she going to her mountain palace in the first place? How can she understand her Glaceon? And didn't she say that it was an Eevee when she met it? How did it evolve?_

These questions were gnawing at Emily for some reason and she wanted answers. Badly.

She got out of the shower and got into her pajamas then headed downstairs for the evening, knowing Cynthia was going to be on the couch getting ready to sleep.

Unfortunately for her, Cynthia was not forthcoming to her questions when she left Elsa, practically having them answered previously by either herself of Elsa.

"Surely you know something else? Anything?" Emily said in a pleading tone.

Her sister was laid out on the couch with a few blankets over her, already in her own pajamas. She groaned, "Emily, I already told you everything. Even Elsa told us more than I did."

"But there must be something else! Come on, I know you know more. Tell me!"

"Emily, if you are so insistent on answers, then go ask Elsa herself."

"But we're sisters, we're supposed to tell each other everything!"

"Well not _everything_," Cynthia said sarcastically, "but there's nothing left to tell! Anything else is something Elsa is keeping a secret." Cynthia said, starting to get exasperated with her sister.

"So what do you think she is keeping a secret, sis?" Emily asked.

"I don't know!" Cynthia stopped and mused for a moment, her own curiosity getting the better of her. "It must be something important, something she obviously doesn't want people knowing."

"Something more important than the knowledge that she is a queen?" Emily pointedly asked, receiving a stupefied look from Cynthia.

Her brow furrowed in thought. "What could be more secret than her royalty status?" she muttered.

"Then let's go ask her."

Cynthia's gaze shot up in surprise. "What? No. If she wants to keep it a secret, then that's her decision. Who are we to pry into her life?"

"Well, we are the ones providing her with a place to sleep." Emily countered.

"You're grasping at straws and you know it."

Emily groaned and fell back into her chair, "I'm just curious about her, that's all."

"And the reason you want her to reveal her innermost secrets is because…?"

"Oh forget it!" Emily said with a huff. "You're no help at all!"

Cynthia snorted and said, "I think I was a major help in trying to persuade you to _drop it_," she said firmly at the end.

"Uughh, fine, I will. I'm going to go make a snack." Emily sulked off into the kitchen, leaving behind an amused Cynthia.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_I wonder if she will ever change,_ Cynthia wondered as she watched her sister wander off into the kitchen. _She's always been, what's a good word, energetic and also determined to get what she wants. I just hope she doesn't cause Elsa any trouble in the time that she's here._

That brought up another question Cynthia was wondering: _how long is Elsa staying? She's stranded in our world and we don't know a way back to hers yet. Is she stuck? Will somebody notice her absence as the queen of… Arendelle? Yes that's it. And didn't she say she had a sister, what about her? _

These questions went around and around Cynthia's head until her own sister came back with her face stuffed with something. "Good night." Cynthia said.

"Ghump nught." Emily said, her face still full. Cynthia smirked again and watched Emily go up the stairs to her own room. Standing up, Cynthia turned off the lights in the kitchen and the living room, leaving the lower floors dark. She shuffled back to the couch and pulled the blankets over her, going to sleep relatively fast considering what had happened that day.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Emily walked up the steps to the second floor, gulping down whatever was left in her mouth. The second floor was dark as well, only a glowing night light at the end providing some illumination. Well actually, that wasn't true at the moment. There was a soft glow coming from Cynthia's room, which meant Elsa was still up.

Emily was sorely tempted to go over and talk to Elsa, but Cynthia's insistence on not prying came back to her and she opened the door to her room.

But then she stopped. She could hear Elsa and her Glaceon, as strange as it sounded, conversing with each other. Any other situation would have made her keep going but the reason she stopped was because she could hear Elsa's voice. It sounded different than her reserved self, or at least what Emily had gathered from listening to her. It sounded… dead.

_"You and I are more alike than you would believe Glaceon." _Emily heard through the door.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Emily went over to the door and pressed her ear against it to better hear. _It would be pretty embarrassing if somebody saw me eavesdropping,_ she thought in hindsight, but she was too far invested now to stop.

She heard Elsa's Glaceon next, but since she couldn't understand it, all she heard was "Glay eon Glaceon glay?"

Emily heard silence on the other side of the door for a few moments, then she heard Elsa singing something. Immediately she felt like she was alone and isolated from the lyrics. _~"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried…"~_

_That was… beautiful, _Emily thought, _but it was so sad. There must be a deeper meaning to it,_ she concluded.

Elsa said, "Your parents abandoned you. Mine forced me to lock myself away."

_Wait, what?_ Emily played back the words in her head, trying to make sense of them. _Is Elsa talking about Glaceon? Glaceon's parents abandoned it? And Elsa's made her lock herself away? Why? What's going on?_

_"Glaceon?"_ Glaceon sounded as confused as Emily felt.

Elsa talked again, and it sounded painful to recall from her tone. _"A little over thirteen years ago, I accidentally hurt my sister when we were playing. To protect her and to 'help' me, I was practically forced into my room and secluded from everybody, excluding my parents and a few tutors. I loved my sister almost too much because I believed my parents. I believed that hiding myself away from her would be the best option, because I couldn't bear to see myself hurt her again."_

_Elsa hurt her sister? Is that the only reason? Then that's not a very good reason, especially since Elsa said it was an accident. Was it serious? _

_"Glaceon glay? Eon glay, Glaceon Glaceon eon, Glaceon glay glay eon glay?"_ Once again, Emily didn't understand, but she just figured that Glaceon was asking the same questions she had.

_"That's the other thing Glaceon, the other thing that relates us more than our past. I didn't want to tell anybody else because it's caused me so much pain in the past and I'm only just letting it go now." _Elsa said. Emily started getting closer to the door to listen better, feeling something good was coming.

_"Glay?"_

_"I'm different, just like you."_ _So what is it?_ Emily was wondering. She couldn't hear very well, but she could make out Elsa taking a breath, then there was a small crinkling sound and Glaceon burst out I excitement about something. _What is happening?_ Emily looked around briefly to see if there was something she could peak inside from, but there wasn't.

Elsa's voice came finally, and she said something Emily wasn't expecting. "I guess that's better than some of the things I've been called. But I was born with this power, to control ice and snow. And that's why I shut myself away from my sister Anna, because I hurt her with my powers."

_Wait, what? I'm confused. She says she has ice and snow magic? How is that possible? Is she lying and trying to pull Glaceon's leg? _Unbeknown to Emily, the floorboard beneath her creaked very lightly. If you were a few feet away, you would have barely heard it. In fact, Emily was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had made a sound.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer from the other side of the door. _Uh oh._ Before she could get up or even react, the door burst open and Emily was confronted with a pair of icy blue eyes staring down at her in surprise. _Uhhh… what do I say? _Emily frantically thought of a response to being found out. Her eyes wandered away from Elsa's eyes momentarily and they were drawn to Elsa's hand, or rather, what she was holding in said hand.

There was something Emily never thought she would see and she really couldn't grasp her mind around it. Elsa was holding a perfect six-point snowflake in her hand, much larger than a normal snowflake. It was definitely abnormal.

Their eyes met again and Emily saw pure fear in Elsa's. They stood still for several seconds, and then Elsa moved. In one motion she closed her hand and swallowed up the snowflake, turned around and closed the door with a slam that made Emily wince unintentionally. That was enough to snap Emily out of her surprise and realize what just happened.

_Elsa was holding a snowflake. A snowflake. Wait, she said that she could control ice and snow… did she make that?! She can do that? What?_

Emily stood up rapidly and with a moment of hesitation, knocked on the door. "Elsa?" She said, waiting for a response.

_"Go away."_ Was the answer she received, and it sounded so unlike what Elsa sounded like before. She sounded like a little kid, telling somebody she didn't want to see to leave.

Emily became very concerned and opened the door. Immediately she shivered; Cynthia's room had started growing frost on almost everything with the temperature dropping rapidly. Glaceon was staring worriedly at the corner where a small snowstorm was starting to brew. "Glay glay!"

Emily stared into the corner and her eyes widened in shock. Elsa was sitting in the corner huddled into herself, her knees drawn up around her chest. Her breathing was steadily becoming more and more erratic. All around her, a flurry was forming in strength starting to white out the room.

"Elsa?" Emily asked tentatively.

"Please, don't come closer. I don't want to hurt you." Elsa said, sounding like a scared child.

"Elsa, please, just talk to me. What's going on? What's causing this?" She asked, still not fully comprehending what she was seeing.

"I am." Came the whisper, then she hugged herself closer. Emily started to come closer and she could hear Elsa muttering to herself. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. No!" She suddenly said, changing her tone to become steadier. The flurry diminished slightly at this. "Reveal, and feel. The past is in the past. Don't hide it. Let it go, let it go. Don't hide. Don't… Don't. Don't feel. Conceal it. No, no!" The flurry grew and shrank with those words.

Emily gazed in shock and awe at what was playing before her. Elsa seemed to be switching between a child-like fear of what was happening to the confidant, reassuring self that sounded like the Elsa she knew. Then something would happen inside her mind and she would change back to the scared child.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon had nudged Emily and broke her out of her trance. Emily looked down and saw Glaceon motioning towards Elsa. "Glaceon glay glay ceon!" While Emily couldn't understand Glaceon like Elsa could, she got the gist.

She moved closer to Elsa. "Elsa, please, focus on me. It's all right, you won't hurt me, it's fine."

She continued to give reassurance to Elsa as she came closer, and the growing storm started to diminish. Eventually the snow stopped flowing around and Emily had grasped Elsa's hand, wincing slightly. Elsa's hands were even colder than before. Elsa's breathing returned to normal and the two, or three if you included Glaceon just sat there in silence, contemplating what just happened.

After several minutes, Elsa took a ragged breath and said, "I'm sorry."

Emily frantically shook her head, "Don't be, it was my fault for trying to eavesdrop on you." A few seconds passed before Emily decided to break the tension. "How did you know I was behind the door anyway?"

Unfortunately, her attempt to **(AN: sorry)** break the ice **(AN: I said sorry)** backfired, but not the way it could have. Elsa became sad instead of terrified, which could be an improvement if you looked at it from a certain point of view. "Thirteen years barricaded in your own room can make you sensitive to house sounds. I could hear my sister coming from halfway down the castle."

"Oh." There really wasn't much Emily could say in response, so they just sat there in silence some more.

Elsa, after a while seemed to get over her fear and stood up with Emily mimicking her. She glanced around the room and said, "I suppose you want to know what this is?" She was referring to the ice coating the room.

Emily nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Elsa sighed and started, "I know this sounds strange, but I was born with these powers; the power to control ice and snow. I could do practically anything with them: build snowmen," she choked slightly saying that, "create an ice rink, and even cause an 'Eternal Winter'." She finished with a sour laugh. "The thing was I didn't even know I could do some of the things I could. I used them relatively well until I was eight…" She trailed off into mournful silence.

"What happened? Was it what happened to your sister?" Emily asked. When Elsa looked up in surprise Emily smirked ashamedly and said, "I heard you, remember?"

Elsa nodded slowly and worked up the courage to continue. "My sister and I always enjoyed playing with my magic. One such night we were playing in the throne room. Anna couldn't sleep so she decided to wake me up too." Elsa said with a smile of remembrance. "We played for about an hour before she started jumping from snow pile to snow pile. They were getting higher and she was going faster and faster. I couldn't keep up and slipped on the ice and I didn't make another pile before she jumped." Elsa paused, trying to calm herself. "I panicked and I accidentally hit her in the head with a shard of ice."

Emily gasped. _Oh my god! She hit her sister in the head? She must be very lucky to be alive, but she must be severely brain damaged…_ "Is your sister alright?" Emily hesitated to ask.

Elsa nodded and said, "When she got hit, a part of her hair turned white and she was ice cold. Father and Mother came in and found us, and Father managed to find a book telling us that we could get help from the trolls."

Emily frowned, "Trolls?"

"They are one of the creatures that inhabit my land, however they are very rare and have magical powers. That is what my father was hoping to save Anna with. We traveled there and the eldest troll managed to remove the ice in her head. But it came at a price. He had to alter her memories. All the times that we were playing with my magic were changed so that Anna had no memory of my powers. But as the troll said, he left the fun.

"But then he gave a warning, saying that my powers would only grow in time. "There is great beauty, but also great danger"." Elsa quoted. "He said I needed to control my powers, and that fear would be my undoing." She frowned slightly. "That was the one part my parents didn't understand. They thought that I would accidentally hurt anybody near so they closed the castle gates and reduced the staff. Then they told me that I couldn't see Anna anymore. Because I could hurt her again…" Elsa stopped and took a composing breath, then let it out. "The thing was is that they didn't understand what _I_ was going through. I suddenly viewed my powers from something wonderful to something out of control and dangerous. And almost like clockwork, my powers started growing out of control, making me fear them more and more, thus starting the downward spiral."

"That must have been terrible for you." Emily said.

Elsa nodded, but said, "That wasn't the worst of it. As my powers started growing, I became afraid of myself. I became afraid of being around _anyone_ because there was always that possibility that I could hurt, or even kill them because I couldn't control my powers. My parents didn't help much. For all their reassuring promises, they also made me fear myself."

She starting singing again_, ~"Don't let them in, don't let them see: be the good girl you always have to be. Conseal, don't feel, don't let them know."~_ She paused then said, "They told me to _'conceal it and don't feel it'._ Of course made me go deeper into my despair. The one person that could have helped me was the one I was trying to avoid."

"Your sister." Emily said with realization.

"Anna. She would have understood and would have tried to work it out instead of… of…" She paused, and then continued on past that sentence. "She tried to see me after I shut myself away. For years she would knock on my door and ask if we could build a snowman." Elsa gave a small laugh. "Even though she didn't remember my powers, she still wanted to be in the snow with me." Elsa grew morbid again. "But I was afraid and I kept telling her to go away. I didn't see her for thirteen years."

_My god, thirteen years?_ Emily thought. "You stayed in your room for thirteen years?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mainly. I was going to be the queen anyway in the future, so I needed tutoring. But that was only for a fraction of those years. The rest was spent in fear."

Emily had no idea what to say she was so in shock. _You spent thirteen years in near isolation in your room, with nothing but your fear of your powers to keep you company and avoiding your own sister like the plague, or more accurately, like you had the plague. Oh Elsa…_ She tried to imagine what it would have been like if Cynthia had shut her out when they were younger. She shuttered involuntarily, both thinking about it and the cold of the room.

_I definitely wouldn't have supported Cynthia as much I did when she went on her journeys. I probably would have been the opposite of caring when she lost in Kanto. No, I _would_ have been the complete opposite of caring. I wouldn't have gotten involved in Pokémon research like my grandmother if Cynthia and her achievements and goals hadn't inspired me. I would have hated my sister._ She realized that and suddenly had a greater respect for Elsa and Elsa's sister she hadn't met yet.

"It got worse when my parents died in a storm at sea. Suddenly I had nobody. I couldn't see Anna and my parents were gone. I spent three years like this until my coronation and the subsequent events that followed when I finally learned the most important thing about my powers." Elsa seemed to grow stronger as she continued.

Emily was still saddened by what Elsa had said previously. "Which was?"

"Love thaws. That was the problem I had about my powers; I could never thaw what I created and love was the exact opposite of fear. Exactly what I needed. Finally reuniting with my sister showed me that and I managed to end the blizzard covering Arendelle I created."

Elsa got up and with Emily and Glaceon watching, she raised her hands up and the frost started gathering into a snowflake in the center of the room. Immediately the room started getting warmer and any damage the frost might have caused disappeared with the magic. Emily and Glaceon looked on in awe as Elsa, with a confidant smirk gathered up the last of the ice and dispelled it into nothing in a final flash of blue sparkles that disappeared before they hit the floor.

"Wow." Emily said as she saw this.

"Glaceon…"

Elsa smiled a bit then frowned and turned to Emily. "I'm sorry about all this. I didn't mean to unload all that emotional baggage on you."

"Oh no no no, it's something you needed to get off your chest, I could tell. And for thirteen years…" She trailed off as she thought about her previous revelation.

"I know it is something you should not have heard, but I do feel better now." Elsa said.

"No it makes sense how Glaceon evolved. You acted as a substitute icy rock for Glaceon to evolve."

"Glay glay!" Glaceon agreed.

"That makes the most sense." Elsa said.

Emily nodded before a sudden thought struck her. "Are you going to tell Cynthia about-"

"No!" Elsa interrupted violently, sudden frost crawling briefly out from her feet before it disappeared. "I mean, I don't want to burden her with this…"

"I'm sure she'll understand Elsa. You just need to tell her."

Elsa wrung her hands together. "I-I want to, but I…"

"Glaceon glay glay?" Glaceon inputted.

Elsa turned to Glaceon and said, "I just can't! I wasn't going to tell _anyone_! Anyone except you Glaceon!"

"Why not?" Emily said. Elsa turned to her and their eyes met. In that moment, Emily understood. "You're still scared of people aren't you?" She said in a whisper.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise but didn't say a word in denial.

Emily came over and placed a comforting arm on Elsa's shoulder, while Glaceon rubbed himself against Elsa's leg. "Elsa, I'm positive that Cynthia will not react the way you think. She will be amazed by what you can do, like I am."

Elsa gave a shy smile at Emily, "Thank you, but I want to tell her when I'm ready. You just experienced what happened when I'm not." She added with a rueful smile. "Who knows, next time I could throw this whole region into an unending winter."

Emily giggled, but then realized that Elsa was telling the truth. "Wait, you can do that?"

"I know from personal experience. That's what happened to Arendelle." Elsa said.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for another moment before Glaceon spoke up again. "Glaceon glay ceon Glaceon eon ee?"

Elsa snorted and managed to hold in a laugh. "What did Glaceon say?" Emily asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was nothing." Elsa paused. "I still want to apologize for unloading on you."

"It was all totally my fault for eavesdropping on you, I should be the one apologizing." She glanced at the clock on the wall and momentarily was surprised at the time. "I should probably leave you to get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

"Glaceon." Said Pokémon added.

"Agreed." Elsa nodded. "Thank you Emily, this helped me a lot."

Emily smiled at Elsa and said, "Even if it was an accident, I finally know what you have been holding in. I only hope you'll share this with Cynthia soon." _Wow, even now I'm looking out for my sister. From now on, in honor of Elsa's life and what she went through, I won't argue with her at all… much._

Elsa said, "I hope the opportunity arrives soon, I don't want to spring it on any one of us like what just happened."

Emily nodded then made her way out the door, "Well, good night Elsa."

"And to you Emily." They smiled at each other before Emily closed the door behind her, leaving her out in the hallway.

_I need to sleep on this. Tomorrow we'll discover what lies in store. _

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

* * *

Emily closed the door behind her, leaving Elsa and Glaceon in the room together. There was silence for a minute as they tried to wrap their minds around what just happened. Then…

"Well, that could of gone better." Glaceon deadpanned. Elsa nodded without saying anything. "So when are you going to tell Cynthia? It's only a matter of time before she knows."

"I know. But I'm not ready for that yet. You saw what happened when I'm not." Elsa said as she sat on the bed. Glaceon jumped on it and joined her.

"But when will you ever be truly ready? You just have to go for it."

Elsa gave a small smile at that. "It's never truly that easy Glaceon." She suddenly frowned in thought. "Do you have a name? I don't want to keep calling you Glaceon."

Glaceon seemed surprised at the question. "I never had a name. Wild Pokémon don't really have names unless they've been in the wild for a _long _time. Trainers do give their Pokémon nicknames though."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm not thinking about a cute pet name, I'm thinking more along the lines of an actual name."

Glaceon thought about it for a while, and then said, "I don't have anything. Ideas?"

Elsa sat thinking for a long while. Suddenly a name came up in her mind. "How about this; it's a name that holds significant importance to Arendelle and my family line. How does the name Aren sound? It's the name of the first king of Arendelle."

Glaceon thought about it, and then said, "I like it! My name is now Aren." He said in proclamation.

Elsa smiled, "Well then Aren, like Emily said, tomorrow will be a big day for us. Let's try to get some sleep."

"Alright!" Elsa laid down on the bed and Glaceon curled up at the foot of the bed. "Good night Elsa!"

"Good night Aren."

The night was the clearest Celestic town had been in many, many years.

* * *

Awareness slowly came to her. She started to notice a bright glow through her closed eyes that started to get stronger and stronger as time went on. As her brain was still trying to remember its left and rights, Elsa cracked open an eye, then she immediately shut it, a shot of pain burning through her retinas from the harsh sunlight coming through the window. _Ow_.

She tried to fight it, but it was a loosing battle that only a few people had won, and Elsa would of placed her money on Anna winning it. That is the battle to stay asleep.

Elsa turned her body over to try and avoid the sunrays, but as she turned there was a thump and a cry of surprise that woke Elsa up faster than anything. Her eyes shot open as best they could and she sat up, blinking groggily. Elsa looked down and saw Glaceon- no Aren, staring back up at her. Elsa blinked a few more times. _Why is Aren staring at me like that?_ She tried to think, but it wasn't coming to her.

"Well good morning to you Elsa." Aren said irritably, still glaring at Elsa.

"Morning?" Elsa replied slowly, still trying to piece together what happened. _Let's see, I rolled over, there was a thump and a noise, and Aren is staring at me like I did something wrong… oh. OH!_ Elsa's eyes suddenly shot open and she was now wide-awake. "Oh I'm so sorry Aren! I didn't remember you were on the bed too."

Aren held the glare for a second before it softened. "It's fine Elsa, I probably would have done the same." Elsa gave a laugh at that.

"Do you think anyone else is up right now?"

"Well I heard Emily stomping downstairs a little while ago. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up."

Elsa laughed again, but then the memories of last night came back to her. "Do you think she'll tell Cynthia about me?" She asked nervously.

Aren shook his head, "I don't think so. She respects your privacy, well, now she does. Besides, I think she isn't an early riser considering the way she was going downstairs."

Elsa nodded and rose out of the bed, putting on her clothes, which were the same ones she had yesterday. The only ones she had with her in fact. She cleaned up a bit then went downstairs.

As she came downstairs she saw Emily sprawled out on the couch, holding a mug of coffee like it was a lifeline. Blankets were still strewn over the couch, evidence of Cynthia's night on it. Cynthia was visible just outside the window on the front porch.

As Elsa and Aren came down Emily muttered an unintelligible greeting and went back to her coffee. Elsa smirked at it, reminded more and more of Anna's morning behavior. She went into the kitchen and found Carolina making a cup of coffee. "Good morning Elsa." She said.

"Good morning Carolina." Elsa replied.

"How was last night?"

"It was… different." Elsa finally came up with.

"How so?"

"Oh, just being in a different place is all. Not really used to waking up under a different roof than my own."

Carolina smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you back to your own world soon enough. In fact, if you could stop by the research lab later on today we can find something that could help you."

Elsa nodded her head and said, "Thank you for all your help."

"Don't mention it Elsa, just helping out a person in need. So do you have any plans today?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment and said, "No I don't. I might trouble Cynthia or Emily for a tour of the town, but not much else."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to take you around. Maybe find some clothes for you." Elsa flushed a little from embarrassment. "Don't worry, although Celestic town is small, there are a few designer stores here where you could find some good stuff."

Elsa nodded, and then said, "Do you have any kind of tea I could have?"

"And do you have any food?" Aren added on.

"Oh, and do you have any food for Aren?" Elsa translated for her Pokémon.

"Aren?" Carolina asked in slight confusion.

"For Glaceon, I gave him a name last night."

"Oh, in that case yes to both of you." Carolina opened a cabinet and pulled out her tea selection. Elsa didn't recognize many of them, but there were a few of them that she could try. Carolina also went over to a drawer and made a bowl of food for Aren, which he happily devoured. For Elsa, she went with something called 'Calm Mind tea' and a few minutes later was sipping it gently. _This is one of the best tea's I've had,_ Elsa thought. She made her way out and joined Cynthia out on the porch.

There was a silence for a while as the two looked out over the town enjoying the sunrise. The sky was completely clear but it was comfortably cool. There was no sign of the mist that usually covered Celestic town in the morning.

"It's a wonderful morning isn't it?" Cynthia said as a starting point for conversation.

"Yes it is." Elsa said.

"I don't think I've seen Celestic town this clear in the mornings before. Usually it's covered in fog until late morning."

"You think that's bad, Arendelle is a port city and certain months of the year the fog doesn't leave until mid afternoon. Sometimes it's so bad you can't see three meters in front of you." The two shared a soft chuckle before returning to viewing the scenery.

"Do you think you can tell me more about where you live?" Cynthia asked.

"Only if you tell me more about your travels." Elsa requested.

So the two exchanged stories about their life with Elsa excluding knowledge of her icy powers for a while before Carolina interrupted them saying that breakfast was ready. The two stopped their conversation and went inside and ate a simple breakfast, or at least by Elsa's standards, but that was because she grew up in a castle with all sorts of food available. But Elsa really didn't mind all that much, she preferred the simple yet good food over the extravagant any day. Aren continued eating what was left of the Pokémon food and was making happy sounds.

It was relatively quiet through the meal, half because they were focused on the meal, half because the main conversation starter, Emily, was still dead on her feet.

_Honestly, she could give Anna a run for her money_, Elsa thought as she glanced at Emily. Emily had a stare that looked like it would burn through the walls if she could muster up the energy, and she was gripping her mug of coffee like nobody's business.

A soft chuckle from Cynthia brought Elsa's attention away from Emily. Cynthia was looking at her plate and shaking her head with a smile playing across her lips.

"What?" Elsa asked.

Cynthia looked up and had a full-blown smirk on her face now. "Oh, it's just that Emily is always like this in the morning. We could have a conversation and she wouldn't notice until her brain gets a jump-start."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then there was a delayed and confused "Huh?" from Emily. That made everybody laugh at Emily's expense.

After the chuckles subsided, Cynthia said, "So Grandmother, when are you going to leave for work?"

"Oh in a little bit. I want to make sure Elsa is ready for the day." Carolina said.

Elsa smiled, "Thank you, but I don't want to delay you from your job. You might get in trouble with the manager."

Carolina chuckled at Elsa's remark. "That would be hard for me to do since I'm the one that runs the Research center." She smiled reassuringly at Elsa, "Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mind if I'm a few minutes late. Besides, you can drop by later today and we can help you find out how to get you back to your home."

A warm feeling came over Elsa, and she realized that it was because someone cared about her. It only happened with her sister Anna, but now it seems it was expanding to include the Shirona family.

Elsa was about to respond but something interrupted her. "We can't have that!" Emily suddenly said, rather loudly. The shock of her talking made everybody jump in surprise.

"And welcome to the land of the living." Cynthia muttered after her heart rate subsided a bit.

Elsa was still worried because the cup she had been drinking out of had suddenly been incased in a block of ice from the shock. She glanced around and met Emily's eyes for a moment, then she quickly hid the cup under the table before anybody else noticed.

"Oh sorry." Emily said, more to Elsa than anyone else. _She does remember,_ Elsa thought. _Of course she does. It's not often you meet somebody who can wield ice like me._ Very discretely, she thawed the ice under the table while they were talking.

Carolina recovered from her shock and asked, "What do you mean?"

Emily's brain finally caught up with what she said, "Oh, I mean that Elsa can't go out like that. She only has one set of clothes."

A pause. "So?" Cynthia asked.

"So? So, that means we take her shopping!" Emily said enthusiastically.

"Huh, you know, that isn't such a bad idea." Cynthia said, "We could get Elsa some new clothes, and buy some supplies for traveling." She turned to Elsa, "What do you think?" She asked.

"I'm fine with this." Elsa said, "Besides, I don't think I would enjoy spending all my time in the same clothing day after day." _Well, I could make myself an ice dress, but that would be a dead giveaway, so unfortunately, no ice dresses for now. _

"Then it's settled, come on Cynthia, I'll drive!" Emily said.

"No! You don't know how to anyway." Cynthia replied.

"But I have my license!"

"No."

"But-"

"NO."

"I could drive." Elsa said jokingly. She had on idea how to anyway.

"NO!" Both of them said at the same time, earning a smirk from Elsa and Carolina. They glowered at each other before Emily gave up. "Fine you can drive."

Cynthia seemed surprised that Emily gave up so easily, but went with it. "Okay then, let's go in about ten minutes. We'll shop for clothes first then traveling supplies next."

"Alright!" Emily got up and sprang upstairs, earing weird looks from everybody.

"Is she always this energetic?" Aren asked, looking up from his bowl.

"I don't know, is she?" She asked Cynthia.

"Huh?"

_Oh right, translation._ "Is Emily always like this?"

"Only when she is excited about something, which would be right now." Cynthia got up and went upstairs saying, "I'll be back shortly."

Elsa nodded as she watched the blonde go up the stairs. Carolina also got up and cleaned up the table, leaving Elsa alone with Aren. "So what do you think you'll get?" Aren asked.

"I don't know. Possibly something that looks nice and works. I don't know what they have here." Elsa said.

"Hopefully some food." Aren said.

"You just ate." Elsa pointed out.

"I'm thinking about the future here Elsa. You know, planning ahead?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and waited for the two girls to get back. It took a few minutes and Emily was the first one to reappear. She came down and saw Elsa sitting there, then looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear she came over to Elsa and said, "I still want to apologize for last night, Elsa. I can't tell you how sorry I am for putting you in that position, and I want you to know that your secret is safe with me until you choose to tell anyone else."

Elsa's eyes widened at the sincerity in Emily's voice. _She must be really kicking herself over what happened last night. It's understandable, but why?_ "I forgive you," Elsa started, "but why are you being so remorseful?"

Emily started, then paused, gathering her thoughts. "Your story made me think about several things that I took for granted; the love of my sister, the companionship we had and shared. I realized that what we had pales in comparison to what you went through."

Elsa held up a hand to stall any further remarks. "Please, don't pity me. I don't want people to use my life story as a comparison to their own. Everybody has their own, and they are not comparable in any way. It's yours and yours alone. You make it what it is, so don't have anybody change it for you, especially me."

Emily was silent for a moment, and then said, "Well, anyway you have definitely changed my outlook on many things." She stopped suddenly when she heard Cynthia come down the stairs. "Ready to go?" She said happily to her sister.

Cynthia blinked, then said, "Yep, let's go." They started walking out when Elsa noticed that Aren wasn't following.

"Aren?" She said, and the two girls stopped for Elsa.

"Aren?" Cynthia said.

"That's the name I gave Glaceon." Elsa explained, earning a pair of 'ohh's.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just finishing up eating." Aren said, then happily pranced in front of the group, without a care in the world.

The three plus Aren went into the garage and piled into the car, with Elsa sitting in what Emily called 'shotgun', or the passenger seat as Cynthia said it was. They explained what the seatbelt was and how to put it on, and then made Aren sit in Elsa's lap for the ride.

Elsa had no idea what to expect about this car, but it seemed like it would be interesting ride as they put it. What she had seen was that it traveled under its own power without horses or other animals of the sort pulling it. She was anticipating what would happen.

Cynthia pressed some sort of device on the ceiling of the car and it made the door behind them open by itself. _Electricity is a wonderful thing,_ Elsa thought, recognizing it as something advanced.

Cynthia then turned on the ignition and the car started making strange noises and vibrating, setting Elsa on edge a bit. Cynthia noticed this and said, "Don't worry, this is supposed to happen."

"It's not very reassuring." Elsa said as she started to grip a hand railing harder. Cynthia just chuckled and pulled a lever of sorts and the car started to move backwards! Elsa's grip tightened as they pulled out and swung around in the street.

"Whoo! Let's go!" Emily shouted. Cynthia had a smirk on her face that suddenly made Elsa feel even more nervous. Then Cynthia hit the gas.

* * *

_I can't decide which one is the crazier one, normal Emily or driving Cynthia,_ Elsa thought as they barely made it through another red light. _Either one could compete with Anna on her off day!_

Promptly after exiting the driveway, Cynthia promptly 'floored the gas' and the car sped off at a speed Elsa never thought she would go. Needless to say, Cynthia's driving combined with the high speed made Elsa clutch the handle with everything she was worth and she was concentrating on not freezing the car over from fear. Not the dark fear that she had spent most of her life in, but a 'please don't let me die' fear.

Aren wasn't in much better condition, having decided he did not want to see what was happening, he had taken to curling up in a tight ball at Elsa's feet and was muttering something along the lines of "I'm dreaming, this has to be a dream."

Elsa involuntarily ducked one more as the rounded another corner, which thankfully Cynthia slowed down for them. After what seemed like a miniature eternity, Cynthia finally stopped and turned off the car after parking in front of a clothing store. "We're here!" She said and opened the door.

"Yay!" Emily said and practically bounced out of the car.

Once Elsa realized that they had stopped for good, she undid her seatbelt and flung herself out of the car, with Aren close behind. "Oh sweet ground! I will never curse you again for being so hard or dirty!" Aren was saying.

Elsa was half inclined to do the same thing, but restrained herself and instead shot a glare at Cynthia. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?" She said accusingly.

Cynthia was trying to hide the smirk on her face. "Pretty much."

Elsa frowned and proceeded to walk into the store with Emily. "You'll pay for that." She said cryptically. That knocked down Cynthia's smile a bit as she realized that Elsa meant it literally.

They entered the store and were greeted by a store helper. "Hello and welcome to Traveler's Designer, where we have everything a traveling trainer needs to function and still look good." She said.

"Hello, we're looking for some new clothes for our friend here." Cynthia said gesturing back to Elsa. "I was wondering if you could direct us in the right direction?"

"Absolutely, follow me." They headed further into the store. Elsa was amazed by what she saw. Some of the clothes were somewhat familiar to her, however there was so many new styles and choices that she was constantly turning her head to look at them all. There were bulky looking pants that had several pockets on them, shirts that had all the colors of the rainbow spun around in a dye, and so many others.

Aren was jumping around displays sniffing them and once in a while pawing something to feel it. Elsa smiled down at him before something else caught her eye. Emily saw Elsa looking around at everything and said, "Hard time choosing?"

"No, it's just that there are so many I can choose from and I'm not familiar with most of them. What should I choose?"

Cynthia chimed in. "I suggest getting at least three good traveling outfits, then a more sophisticated one. Of course," she said as an afterthought, "you probably know what to wear for fancy events like balls and such."

_Oh yes I do,_ Elsa thought, thinking back to her own disastrous coronation ball, then her ice dress in her palace. She nodded and said, "Well it is a must in my line of work." That earned a collective laugh from everybody that knew who she was.

The reached a section of the store that held most of the traveling clothes and Cynthia said, "This looks good, just don't drain my bank account please."

Elsa just gave her a look as she walked by, not commenting, and making Cynthia start to sweat.

Elsa really didn't know what to pick. All of what she knew was fancy dresses and her royal outfit, nothing really for travel. What she had on was still relatively not made for hard travel, even though she took it with her to the North Mountain. So she was stuck.

"What looks good to you Aren?" She asked Glaceon.

"You're the human, you tell me." He paused. "I think something along the lines of blue or purple. Those colors seem to work for you."

Elsa looked around and found some practical dresses that somehow managed to have some pockets. It wasn't so long that it reached her feet, but more along the middle of her ankles, and had a slit down the side, not as long as the one on her ice dress, but enough to make it functional. She grabbed four of them, two purple, one blue, and one green that looked like the right size then moved onto the tops. There were available belts and almost all of them had several clamps on them with six slots. Elsa didn't know what they were for, but she grabbed two of them just to be sure.

There were even more choices here than for the pants. She didn't see any thing that held her interest until she reached the designer area. Three shirts caught her eye. One was relatively close to her coronation outfit, which was black at the top with some gold and blue inlays that reminded her of some Celtic designs she has seen in some books. Further down it turned from black to a deep green and ended with a wide slit in the front.

The next was a light blue long sleeve shirt that had nice white cuffs with some blue buttons that held tiny gemstones in them. The collar was laid down and had some white threaded designs in the shape of flowers.

The last was something that really caught her eye. It was a sleeved vest that was a darker blue than the shirt before it, but the sleeves were pure white and slightly transparent. The buttons were gold with sapphires incrusted in the middle.

She grabbed all three and for good measure added a few white, blue, and a green t-shirts. She brought them all with her and went over to the shoes. Picking out a pair of long laced boots and a few low-heeled shoes, she added them to the pile and decided that that was enough.

Cynthia and Emily had disappeared into the store, so Elsa waited a few minutes with Aren for them to show up. They did, and Cynthia had a tear in her eye as she saw what Elsa picked out, but went and paid for it like she said she would.

It took a few trips to get the clothes into the car, but they managed to get everything into the trunk. They piled in again, Elsa more hesitant now she had seen Cynthia driving.

"Don't worry Elsa, I've learned my lesson." Cynthia said as she comically waved her almost empty wallet around in the car. Elsa frowned, but got in anyway, with Aren curling into the fetal position already. "Man, is my driving really that bad?" Cynthia asked as she looked at Aren.

"Yes." Elsa and Aren answered at the same time, and while Cynthia could only understand one of them, she got the message.

Thankfully for Elsa, she did go slower. She was actually able to see out the window this time. "So where are we going now?" She asked.

"Well since this town doesn't have a Poké Mart, we need to go to Serein's for Pokémon supplies." Cynthia responded.

"Alright."

The drive was less time and slower this time, and it only took a minute or two to reach the place.

However when they got out, a pair of voices called out "Cynthia!" They turned and saw a pair of familiar boys come towards them.

"Oh, hello again Fredric and Harold." Cynthia said.

The older boy saw Elsa and immediately walked up to her and said, "So are you ready for our battle?"

_He's direct isn't he?_ Elsa thought, before what he said registered in her mind. "Wait, I never agreed to a battle."

"Yea, but I want to have one. I want to see how badly my fire types can beat ice types." He backed up a step when Aren growled at him.

"Calm down Aren." Elsa said firmly.

"Come on, let me battle him!" Aren said as he got into a ready stance.

"You want to battle?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Aren said with absolute certainty.

"Looks like your Glaceon is ready to be beaten." Fredric said, just before part of his face frosted over from Glaceon's breath. Elsa didn't even reprimand Aren for that; she was half tempted to do it herself.

"I believe that I told you not to insult other people's beliefs Fredric." Elsa said coolly.

"I just want to have a battle!" He said, half whiningly.

_I have to remember he is still just a kid,_ Elsa thought. Just before Elsa responded Cynthia spoke up. "I think, Elsa, that you should battle him. He's not going to let it go otherwise."

"Come on Elsa, I can take him!" Aren said.

Elsa was undecided. On one hand, she wanted to avoid violence unless necessary as she remembered when she almost lost herself when the Duke's men tried to kill her, but on the other, she wanted to make this kid realize that his thoughts aren't the only option.

And also, there was something that she didn't even realize that was deep inside her. Something that would make itself evident soon.

"Alright. We can battle Fredric." Elsa sighed, defeated.

"Yes!" Fredric and Aren called out.

Cynthia spoke up again. "I think we can use the empty field behind the store for the battle."

"Let's go!" Fredric said, dragging his little brother Harold behind him.

"Hi." Harold said sheepishly as he passed.

Cynthia, Emily, and Cynthia followed them and Elsa had one thing on her mind. _What did I get myself into this time?_

* * *

**Well, that's it, the long awaited chapter 7. Did it meet your expectations? What did you think about Glaceon's name? And how do you think the battle will go between Elsa and Fredric? More will come in the next chapter, Chapter 8: The heat turns up**

**As always R.R.F.F**

**-OrangeGalen**


	8. Chapter 8: The heat turns up

**Hello again! Time for another update in On the Road! Its been a little bit and I have gotten several messages on what should happen in the battle and I have to say that none of you were right. But there is a reason and all of your suggestions will happen at some point, just not now. **

**Also on the topic of reviews, PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME TO UPDATE CERTAIN STORYS ON OTHER STORYS' REVIEWS! I will get to all of these stories in time so WAIT! Thank you. **

**Now, get ready and prepare yourself for Chapter 8: The heat turns up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokéFrozen. Or Frozémon. Yes I am making that a thing. It already is a thing though so I don't own those terms either...**

* * *

The group rounded the building's corner and saw why this would be a perfect place for a battle. It was a nice grassy field that was quite long with the occasional dirt patches in it. It was slightly walled off with a fence but was still pretty open. It even had a bench on the far side.

"This is perfect!" Fredric shouted, and then ran over to one side of the field.

Elsa was confused as to what to do for a battle. _What do I do? Do I need to battle, or will Aren do all the work? Does he know how to battle? What exactly do I do for the battle? Cynthia explained the basics to me, but not actually how do battle. What do I do?_

Aren could feel Elsa's discomfort and panic start to rise, so he came over and rubbed himself against her leg. "Come on Elsa, it's just a battle. You'll do fine!"

"But I have no idea what to do!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Well, then ask!" Aren said.

Elsa stopped, and then mentally slapped herself. _Of course! I can ask Cynthia for advice on how to battle. She has way more experience than I do. I wonder why I didn't ask before…_

Something that even she didn't realize was how much her isolation had cost her in that aspect. Her parents taught her to be strong, but only through self-dependence. It was pounded into her that she needed to rely on herself, since she was to be queen, and now was. It was expected that she knew everything and could understand anything quickly through years of training and strict self-discipline. That combined with the fact that she hid from other beings for near thirteen years had made Elsa severely lacking trust in others besides Anna and possibly now Kristoff.

And now, Elsa needed to ask for help from somebody she just met yesterday about something she has never done before. Understandable why it didn't come to her.

As Fredric ran off to one end, Emily and Cynthia moved to the other, with Elsa following nervously. "Hey, Cynthia?" Elsa finally asked meekly.

"Yes?" Cynthia responded, turning around to look at Elsa.

"Uh, what exactly do I do for a battle?" Elsa asked.

Cynthia paused, thinking, and then said, "I never did go over that last night, did I?" Elsa shook her head, "Alright, the basic run down of a Pokémon battle is two trainers send out a Pokémon to battle the other. The trainers are the ones that give the Pokémon commands of what to do and what attacks to use. The battle is over when one trainer's Pokémon are unable to fight."

_I see, the trainer is like a military officer and the Pokémon are the soldiers following orders, _Elsa thought, putting it into terms she could understand.

"I think I understand." Elsa said, but then another thought occurred to her. "What moves do you know Aren?" She asked him.

"Hmm, I know Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Bite, and I'm pretty sure I know a move called Icy Wind because that's what happens when I give Fredric a frost-over." Aren said, listing the moves he knows.

Cynthia took a different tactic. While Aren was listing off moves, she had pulled out her Pokédex and scanned Aren. A mechanical voice suddenly spoke out from the Dex.

_Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. By controlling it's body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. This Glaceon is Male. Moves known are Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Icy Wind, Quick Attack, and Bite. Its ability is… Error: Please Rescan_

"Well there you go." Aren said as they listened to the Pokédex.

Cynthia was confused by the last part about Aren's ability. She hit the scan button again, but came up with the same result. "What is wrong with this?" She muttered as she used the classic method of slapping the thing to try and make it work.

Meanwhile Elsa was trying to memorize the list. She repeated it to herself a few times to remember, but was interrupted when Fredric shouted impatiently, "Are you ready yet?"

Cynthia responded for Elsa, keeping her voice level and still holding the Pokédex. "Fredric, this is Elsa's first battle. We'll be with you in a minute."

"Oh, alright." Fredric said, then went back to talking to his brother, who had taken a position standing next to Fredric.

Elsa was thinking about what the moves did by this point. _Bite is the most obvious one, and I think Sand Attack throws up a bunch of sand or dirt to act as a kind of smokescreen. Quick Attack sounds like it should be a fast move. So I just need to figure out what Tail Whip and Icy Wind do… or I could ask again._ She realized.

"What does Tail Whip do?"

Cynthia answered, "Tail Whip lowers the opponent's Pokémon's defense. It's useful for when you want to get a physical attack in."

Elsa nodded in understanding, then asked, "And Icy Wind?"

Cynthia needed to search that move up on her Pokédex, but found it after a moment. "Ah here we go. Icy Wind is a special attack and it lowers the speed of the opposing Pokémon."

_That could come in handy,_ Elsa thought. She was already unconsciously strategizing in her mind for the upcoming battle. She had studied military maneuvers and tactics when her parents were teaching her and although she didn't like violence, she also excelled at command decisions.

However, actually doing them in reality is different than in theory and hypothesis. And she was taught how to make army movements, not one on one combat.

Elsa took up a position about thirty meters across from Fredric and Cynthia moved to about halfway in-between them off to the side. "I'll referee this battle if that's okay with you." She said to both of them.

"Sure!" Fredric said.

Elsa nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She was feeling nervous, much more so than she had been. _What if I mess this up and Aren gets severely injured? What if he dies? This was probably a bad idea. _

Little did she know small specks of frost were starting to creep over the grass around her feet.

Before she could voice any feelings of backing out, Cynthia called, "This will be a one-on-one battle between Fredric and Elsa. First one unable to continue will lose the battle. Send out your Pokémon!"

Fredric smirked and said, "Let's see how you handle the heat! Go Houndour!" He pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it. A four-legged dog-like creature appeared from the glow after the ball opened. It was black with an orange belly and snout, with bone like protrusions going down it's back and legs. It looked up and saw Elsa and snarled slightly, getting ready for the fight.

Elsa's eyes widened in dismay seeing the Pokémon in front of her. _It looks like it's ready to tear apart anything in its way._

Aren felt her fear and nudged her. "We can do this. We're a team now."

_That's right,_ Elsa thought, _I'm not alone in this. Aren is here and I'm pretty sure Cynthia and Emily are on my side as well. _

Elsa nodded and said, "Aren, let's go!"

Aren gave a cry and bounded out in front of Elsa, glaring at the Houndour across from him. The Houndour glared right back.

Cynthia raised her hands and said, "This one-on-one battle between Houndour and Glaceon will now begin!"

"Houndour use Howl to start things off!" Fredric commanded. Houndour gave a brief nod of acknowledgement, then raised its head and gave an eerie howl, which seemed to fuel its aggression from the way it now looked at Aren.

_What should I say? What should I use? _Elsa thought about what she should do, then came to a decision. "Aren use Quick Attack!"

"Heya!" Aren crouched down a bit, then launched itself forward at an amazing speed that Elsa thought a creature couldn't achieve in such a short time.

As Aren came closer, Fredric said, "Dodge it and retaliate with Bite!" Houndour complied and at the last moment jumped to the right and reached out with its mouth. It managed to catch Aren in the tail and Aren let out a yelp of pain as Houndour's teeth sunk into its tail.

"Oh no! Aren!" Elsa called out in fear seeing him caught and in pain. _Think Elsa, think! _"Use Sand Attack to get out!" She called.

Aren growled and then used his hind leg to scrape into the dirt and threw it up into Houndour's face. Houndour let go of Aren's tail in surprise and then tried to use its paw to wipe away the dirt in its eyes.

_Don't let your enemy recover,_ Elsa thought back to her lessons with her father. _If you have the advantage, even briefly, you should press it._ "Now use Icy Wind!"

Aren opened his mouth and blue icy sparkles shot out of it to Houndour. They hit the Pokémon, but it didn't look like it did much damage.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that!" Fredric taunted. "Houndour, show them your Ember!"

Houndour barked, then opened its mouth. _That can't be good,_ Elsa thought. Out of Houndour's mouth, small red flame bursts came out and raced towards Aren "Aren, get out of the way quick!" Aren complied and jumped to the left. However he didn't understand the spread of the attack and was nicked by several embers.

"OWWWW Ow ow ow!" Aren cried out and stumbled a bit from the supper effective attack.

"Keep using Ember Houndour!" Fredric ordered, and the Pokémon did as ordered, shooting another stream of embers at Aren. Aren didn't have time to dodge and had to take the attack head on.

Elsa was afraid that Aren would be severely injured and had half a mind to call off the battle. Emily noticed Elsa's indecision and shouted, "Elsa! Aren is counting on you to lead him! Do something!"

_But what do I do? Obviously the opposing Pokémon is a fire type and Aren is an ice type. I have the disadvantage already and I haven't even begun to battle yet. _Elsa was on the verge of panicking, and ice was starting to spread out from her feet.

Houndour's attack ceased and Aren collapsed on the ground briefly before working his way up to his feet once more. "Is that all you got? I don't think you would be able to touch my trainer with such a weak attack!" He taunted.

Elsa didn't understand Houndour's response, but Aren said, "That's for me to know and for you to probably never find out."

"Umm, okay…" Fredric said, partially confused as to why the two Pokémon were talking to each other. "Uh, Houndour! Use Leer!" The dark/fire type responded and an intimidating glint appeared in its eyes, making Aren flinch slightly. "Now use Bite!" Houndour charged forward and opened its mouth to attack Aren.

Elsa stood (metaphorically) frozen in place as she watched the Houndour charge Aren. _I can't let Aren get hurt anymore. It's too late to surrender because the attack will still hit, but what else can I do?... I could use my powers to make an ice barrier in front of Aren, but that would reveal my powers to everyone. There has to be…_

Elsa's internal debate was cut off when Emily shouted at her, seeing her predicament and indecision. "Elsa, Aren can pull through, you just have to command him!"

_What?_ Elsa looked at Aren carefully. He looked a little worse for wear and it looked like there was a burn on his coat, but there was still a glint in his eyes, ready for battle. _Aren hasn't given up. It's like he's enjoying the battle. And he's counting on me to instruct him. Why am I giving up? This battle hasn't even begun yet!_

Something clicked inside and Elsa's face turned from a fearful expression into a confidant smirk, her eyes now glittering with determination. "Aren, you don't have time to dodge, but use Icy Wind once again!"

True to Elsa's assessment, Aren didn't have time to dodge, but stood up to the attack. Aren howled in pain from the Bite attack, but tried to turn his head to attack. An icy attack hit Houndour dead on, but once again didn't do much to its type match up. But Elsa had actually started to think about what to do for the battle. Something had awoken within her now.

Giving up on the Bite attack, Houndour took a step back and shook off some leftover ice flakes on its body. "Now use Tail Whip!" Elsa commanded.

Aren turned around slightly and waved its tail around. Houndour saw it and some of its aggressiveness was lost for a moment.

"Ooh! Now lets wrap this up with a special move I taught Houndour!" Fredric said, "Use Shadow Ball!"

Houndour's mouth opened and a shadowy ball of purple malevolent energy formed. "Aren, use Quick Attack to avoid the attack!" Elsa shouted out. Aren put out a burst of speed and ran away from the ghost type attack, letting it impact on the ground where he used to be.

"You have to be faster than that to get me!" Aren taunted.

_Too bad that's not going to happen, _Elsa thought. "Use Icy Wind again!" Aren opened its mouth and released another icy blast. Houndour weathered through it, once again, not taking much damage.

"Use Ember to finish this off!" Fredric said with a smirk on his face. Houndour growled and released more embers from its mouth.

"Use Sand Attack to counter it, then use Bite!" Elsa commanded, and Aren dug up some dirt and tossed it in the way of the Ember attack, then rushed close to Houndour.

"Oh no you don't! Use Leer!" Fredric countered. The dark/fire type glared at Aren, but the Glaceon continued onward and bit down on Houndour's front left paw, causing it to howl in pain. "No Houndour!" Fredric said, alarmed.

Aren broke off the attack and retreated a few paces backwards. He gave a satisfied 'humph', but then collapsed on the ground in pain for a moment.

"Aren!" Elsa shouted in concern, as she could see the source of his pain: a nasty burn on the left side of his coat, marring the silver-blue with a patch of black. _He's been burned! That must be painful for him, and he can't continue on much longer._ "Pull it together Aren!" Elsa shouted in encouragement to her Pokémon.

Aren growled and stood up again in defiance to his pain. "Don't worry about me Elsa, I can keep going for a while longer."

"If you feel you can, then that's good." Elsa said smiling at her Pokémon; clueless about the strange looks she was getting from Fredric and Harold. "Use Tail Whip!" Elsa said, and Aren wagged its tail again.

"Grrr, use Howl!" Fredric ordered, and Houndour howled, increasing its attack. "Now close in with Bite!" Houndour started to charge.

"Use Icy Wind, then get out of the way with Quick Attack!" Aren unleashed another blast of cold wind, and then just as Houndour got close, sped away. Houndour tried to bite at Aren's tail, but was too slow.

_Just like I hoped,_ Elsa thought. _Cynthia said the move Icy Wind lowers the opponent's speed, and it looks like it is working. _Aren was on the other side of the field and winced slightly at its burn. "Just a bit more Aren, we can win this battle!" Elsa shouted, with Aren supporting her.

"You won't, use Ember!" Fredric shouted and Houndour shot more fireballs at Aren.

"Dodge them and attack at the same time with Quick Attack!" Elsa said. Aren for a moment disappeared, and avoided the fire attack before hitting the Houndour and sending it skidding a bit.

"What?!" Fredric shouted in surprise. He wasn't expecting this from a person who was being in their first battle ever. "Houndour get up, this is our fight to win!" Houndour got up, and shook its head to clear it a bit, but then got hit with another Icy Wind Elsa ordered. Now it was starting to feel the cold and Houndour didn't like it. At all.

"Shadow Ball!" Fredric ordered, and Houndour shot a blob of ghost energy at Aren. This time it made contact and it was Aren who was sent sliding back across the field. It took a moment, but Aren stood up, albeit shakily.

_Aren can't take much more of this, so we have to go all or nothing._ "Aren, use Quick Attack combined with Bite!" Aren was slightly confused at the order, but followed it anyway. It sped towards Houndour and opened its mouth to bite it.

But something strange happened; Aren's fangs started to grow slightly bigger and glow a blue color. Houndour's eyes widened and it tried to avoid the attack, but it couldn't move as fast as it could of, due to the previous Icy Winds.

Aren ran into Houndour and bit down causing both of them to slide backwards form the force of the combined attack. Houndour howled in pain and a patch of ice grew where Aren bit down. Aren let go and watched as Houndour swayed for a moment, then fell over with a slight whimper.

Cynthia waited a moment before saying, "Houndour is unable to battle; the winner is Elsa!"

Elsa blinked. Then again. Before she knew it, Aren had run up to her and was cheering. "We won! We won! Yay!"

Breaking out of her stupor, Elsa kneeled down in the grass and embraced Aren in a hug. "You did a good job Aren, I don't think I would have been able to do any better."

"Oh come on, sure you can, you're like me. Well except a few differences obviously." Aren said, earning a small laugh from Elsa.

Emily and Cynthia both came over at this moment. "Well done Elsa," Cynthia said, "you did well for your first battle."

"Well?" Emily said incredulously. "Well? She did excellent! Did you see that!"

Elsa tried to hide the blush that came over her, "I didn't do that much…"

Cynthia shook her head. "Nonsense Elsa. It was you who made Aren able to battle. It's a team effort and you both performed marvelously. Plus Glay- excuse me, Aren learned Ice Fang as well."

Before Cynthia could say anything else, Fredric came stomping over, with his little brother following nervously. "How? How did you win?" He said accusingly to Elsa. "It shouldn't have been possible! You must have done something to cheat!"

Elsa's eyes narrowed and a cool wind started to blow. "Oh boy, now you've done it." Aren muttered.

_I've just about had it with this boy,_ Elsa thought. _He is overbearing, he insulted Aren and now just insulted me._ "I have done nothing wrong." Elsa said, her voice as cold as an Ice Beam. I followed the rules and adapted to the situation. Do not ever say that I will cheat. I know better than to do such a thing."

Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder for a moment before it was removed. She turned and saw Cynthia looking at her with momentary concern before her expression lightened and said, "I'll handle this Elsa." She went over and corralled Fredric over to the other side of the field to talk to him.

That left Emily and Elsa alone where they were before. "Well that was interesting." Emily said in an off-hand manner, and then said louder to Elsa, "That was an amazing battle Elsa! You fought like a pro then!"

Elsa blushed as much as her skin would allow. "I certainly didn't feel like one."

"Come on Elsa, you did great!" Aren nudged Emily's leg and said "Hey!"

"Oh sorry, you both did great!" Emily kneeled down and petted Aren on the head, making him cry from enjoyment. Suddenly Aren collapsed on the ground, growling with pain.

"Aren, what's wrong?" Elsa asked deeply worried.

"It's that burn I got, it's hurting me." Aren growled through the pain.

"It's that burn isn't it?" Emily said and Elsa nodded. "You'll need to get some medicine for that pretty soon. Luckily we're right behind Serein's. We can get a Burn Heal for you soon."

"Wait a moment." Elsa said just as Emily started moving again.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

Elsa stared at Aren's burn. _I wonder…_ Hesitantly she put her hand on Aren's burn. Aren hissed at the touch but immediately relaxed when he felt Elsa's cool touch. Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated. _Since we are both 'Ice Types' I wonder if I can heal Aren's burn with my own powers._ She made her icy powers flow through her and out of her hand into Aren's burn. A soft blue glow surrounded the burn and her hand as she did so, little sparkles floating around before they disappeared.

Aren gave a sigh and Elsa opened her eyes and looked down where her hand was. She removed it and saw that the burn was gone, healed by her ice magic.

"Wow." Emily said as she examined the place where the burn was. "Well that certainly comes in handy. Did you know you could do that?"

"No, I just thought I could do it and tested it out." Elsa admitted.

"Well I'm glad that you did. I feel awesome! I feel like I could go another round with that Houndour!" Aren exclaimed and jumped around Elsa. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, although I would not." Elsa smiled.

A small gasp drew their attention to the unnoticed third person. Elsa and Emily's eyes snapped to the person, Harold. The boy's eyes were as wide as they could go and his mouth was working to try and say something, but nothing was coming out. He noticed both of them looking at him, and as he made eye contact with Elsa, he froze.

"Harold…" Emily started, but that broke him out of his stupor and with a wild look, turned and ran away. "Harold!" Emily called after him, but he didn't stop and disappeared from sight as he rounded the building corner. The two girls stared after where he disappeared, both thinking along the same lines.

_Even here people are afraid of my powers,_ Elsa thought. _Even when I try to help people or Pokémon they are scared of me. They see me for who I am; abnormal, a mons- No! Don't think like that Elsa. That time is gone. The time where I'm afraid of myself is gone. _

_If only they weren't afraid of me. _

"Elsa." Emily said softly, "Don't take it personally."

"No, it's alright." Elsa said, raising up her hand and slipping the mask back on. "I know, people will always see me differently. I just need to learn how to accept that." She sighed and took a deep breath, then turned to look at Aren. "So how are you feeling?" She asked.

Aren looked at her quizzically but said, "Fine?" It came out as a question since he was still confused about Elsa's change.

Elsa smiled, "That's good to hear." She looked up and saw that Cynthia had come back with Fredric, who was looking sheepish.

"I had a few words with Fredric and I believe that he has something he wants to say." She gave Fredric a look and he cowed a bit before looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry for insulting you like that Elsa. Both of you!" He added quickly when Aren gave a growl. "I was wrong to say that Fire types were superior, and that you were a cheater. You won fair and square and I accept that. Here." He held out his hand and put a few unfamiliar coins in Elsa's hand. "That's for winning. They total 200 PokéDollars. And also…" He took a deep breath, "I look forward to our eventual rematch. Maybe I'll learn something like I just did."

Cynthia then turned to look at Elsa. Elsa waited until the count of five then said, "I look forward to that as well Fredric." She took his hand and they both shook each others in acceptance.

"So…" he trailed off, "Where did Harold go? He was here a minute ago."

Elsa became nervous at that question. "Well he, uh, he left a minute ago. I think he went back to your home." She said, omitting certain details.

"Oh alright. I'll see you later then. Cynthia, Emily." He said acknowledging them in turn before he walked off the field and started looking for his brother.

"That went better than I thought it would." Cynthia said.

Elsa could only think about the look on Harold's face when he saw her powers.

_I wish that it did._

* * *

**A small note to nerfherder97: Aren is still a relatively untrained pokémon and pitting Aren up against a Charizard would be a recipe for disaster. For Aren. Frankly, he is not strong enough to beat a Charizard... yet.**

**And yes there is a reason why the Pokédex malfunctioned trying to scan Aren's ****ability. (Spoilers!)**

**Now how did I do? Did the battle flow well enough for you all? It's my first battle scene so please let me know! **

**More to come in Chapter 9: Lab search. **

**As always R.R.F.F**

**-OrangeGalen**


End file.
